


mobile suit gumdam oox

by jiangshanghan



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: Keith Tarot和朋友Canion Liu因为电视故障穿越到了《高达00》的世界，并且成为了“天人（celestial being）”中的高达驾驶员。接下来开始在战斗中发生各种……（其实没啥好说的，就是嫖嘛2333）





	1. 机师

　　没有哪个身处我们故乡的历史学家会记载这个故事——对于所谓的“三次元”中的人类来说，“二次元”中的一切永远是镜花水月，遥不可及。  
　　  
　　然而，它对于我和我的朋友们来说，确实是存在过的。  
　　  
　　它发生在我们的“未来”。  
　　  
　　没错，很荒唐——然而，世间万物各有存在之理。  
　　  
　　包括所谓的“虫洞”及“平行世界”。  
　　  
　　根据20世纪伟大的科学家爱因斯坦的理论“相对论”，时间和空间都是相对的。因此，身处于相对的时间及空间中的我们，无法确定“只有我们所处的世界，才是真实”。  
　　  
　　结果，我和我的一位朋友，真的到达了所谓的“平行世界”。  
　　  
　　恐怖的是，我们去那里的情形——为了记述方便，我现在不得不回想——通过播放着动画片的电视——没错，就像《午夜凶铃》的经典场面。  
　　  
　　我和我的朋友刘同学通过了那该死的电视机，来到了传说中的“二次元”世界——准确地说，是《机动战士高达00》的世界——距离我们的故乡、21世纪的“三次元”足有三百多年的“未来”。  
　　  
　　我庆幸的是自己没有去《火影忍者》那种兵，荒马乱的世界。但是，这并不意味着我们会好过。相反，“穿越”之后的经历离奇曲折，让我们都始料未及。  
　　  
　　战斗、破坏、杀戮、伪装、阴谋，所有的一切，交织成一张诡异莫名的大网。这所谓的未来，复杂得让我目不暇接——也许，并非如此，然而，后来，我终于彻底清楚地意识到，这个世界的恐怖所在。  
　　  
　　——科技。  
　　  
　　“以人为本”的科技，同时也令人战栗。  
　　  
　　这个世界的战争没什么改观，依旧是“整体和平、局部动荡”，依旧存在“中东问题”。  
　　  
　　即便我们知道所谓的“剧情发展”，还是偶尔措手不及。  
　　  
　　不过，得益于“知道剧情”这一能力，我们的生存问题得到了基本保障，并且找到了自己的立锥之地……  
　　  
　　唔，根据所谓的“主角不败定律”。  
　　  
　　“基斯（Keith），基斯！”皇•李•诺瑞加小姐有些急躁的喊道。  
　　  
　　“哎哎，皇小姐，来了来了。”我气喘吁吁的跑到她面前站好。  
　　  
　　“虽然是新人，皇小姐却似乎毫不留情呢……”棕色长发的高大男子双手环绕在胸前，语气略显轻佻。  
　　  
　　“洛克昂！”皇转向他，“对新人严格，一方面是为了使其更快的适应这里的节奏，另一方面也是为了让你省些嘲笑别人的时间。”  
　　  
　　洛克昂闻言只得无奈的耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　“好了，闲话少说，关于这次来的两位新人，基斯和卡宁（Canion），她们都是王留美特别推荐来的高达驾驶员。”  
　　  
　　我无奈的看了卡宁一眼，她也是一脸无奈。  
　　  
　　“那么接下来就各位同志认识一下……”皇作出一个“请”的手势。  
　　  
　　“洛克昂•斯特拉托斯，地球人。”  
　　  
　　“……”全场默然。  
　　  
　　“刹那•F•塞耶。”瘦弱的黑发少年有着小麦色的健康皮肤。“虽然很高兴有了新同志，但是要驾驶我的高达是不行的！”  
　　  
　　“谁要开你的机子了，皇小姐说了我们有新机子的……”我不禁囧道。  
　　  
　　“新机？”刹那瞪大眼睛。  
　　  
　　站在刹那身边的青年立刻按住了他，一脸歉意的说：“不好意思……我是阿雷路亚•帕普提森。”  
　　  
　　“提耶利亚。提耶利亚•厄德。”一直面无表情、苍白又纤细的平胸女人开口了。  
　　  
　　囧，居然是男的……  
　　  
　　“为何偏偏穿越到了这里来？”我回到房间，便抓狂了。  
　　  
　　“唉，悲剧了……”卡宁托起她床上那只黄色哈罗，一脸沉痛的说道。“在这里上班，可要累死了。”  
　　  
　　“都怪你那台破电视，居然害得我们穿越到这里来，这可是领先了我们500年的科技啊！”我气急败坏的说。“洛克昂怎么看都很轻浮，提耶利亚虽说伪娘但其实很正常，刹那那个恋物癖！真是令人无语。”  
　　  
　　“哎，这么说来你最喜欢阿雷路亚？真没想到啊。”  
　　  
　　“你猜错了，我现在对谁都没兴趣。”我无奈地坐到自己床上。“还真是百闻不如一见。话说，你的名字是怎么回事？虽然知道是假名，但总有些别扭。”  
　　  
　　“和原名读音相近……”  
　　  
　　“唉，真是悲剧……”我囧囧有神地说。  
　　  
　　另一只黄色的哈罗叫了一声，伸展了四肢爬到我身边来。  
　　  
　　刘看了看床头的液晶显示钟，道：“也不早了，星际旅行还真不是人干的事，累死我了……”  
　　  
　　“睡吧。”我不假思索地伸手关了灯。


	2. 机体

　　“那么，二位，那就是你们的机体，AKASA和PADMA。”皇手指向了我们眼前显得毫无生气的两架高达。（注：纯属杜撰）  
　　  
　　“听王留美小姐说，本来用《圣经》里高阶天使命名的机体都有了驾驶员。看来，真是这样。”卡宁双腿一蹬，迅速飞到PADMA驾驶室外，“好怀念地球上的重力啊……”  
　　  
　　“少在那边长吁短叹了。”我朝她喊道。“你一定不知道AKASA和PADMA在梵语里是多拉风的两个名字！‘虚空’和‘红莲’啊……这又成了佛教的风格。”  
　　  
　　“王小姐推荐的人也很不错呢……”阿雷路亚出现在皇身后一条通道的入口。  
　　  
　　“阿雷路亚？你好。”我举起右手打了招呼。“过奖了。”  
　　  
　　“其实，阿雷路亚一直是一个很客观的人，你就大方的接受他的赞美吧……”皇拍拍我的肩膀。“准备开始首次同调实验了，你也马上去驾驶室。”  
　　  
　　高达机械控制室。  
　　  
　　提耶利亚看着AKASA和PADMA。两位驾驶员都已经就位，便下令道：“准备铺架弹射跑道。”  
　　  
　　一阵轻微的震颤，存放高达机的舱门缓缓打开，弹射跑道也铺架完毕，初步准备就绪。  
　　  
　　提耶利亚回过头来，紧盯着墙上的荧幕，说道：“打开太阳炉，同时，测定GN粒子浓度。”  
　　  
　　“嗡嗡”的轰鸣声响起，两台高达肩上的太阳炉都喷出GN粒子，开始发出夺目的光华。GN粒子的漩涡带着耀眼的色彩围绕着太阳炉的边缘，高速地旋转着。  
　　  
　　“是不是应该启用TRANS-AM？那样，粒子浓度就可以快速达到80%，并维持在稳定状态。”粉色头发的少女一边在键盘上运指如飞，一边问提耶利亚道。  
　　  
　　“绝对不行！”提耶利亚不假思索的回答道。“不用TRANS-AM，未必就达不到80%，好不容易来两个新人，不能一下就勉强到这地步。她们对高达都还不熟悉，贸然使用TRANS-AM，有可能发生危险。”  
　　  
　　“哎呀，好了嘛，提耶利亚。”洛克昂从门口飘了进来。“菲路特都快被你气哭了。”  
　　  
　　提耶利亚看了粉色头发的少女——菲路特一眼，叹了口气：“我只是在说实话而已。”  
　　  
　　“不要太紧张，尽管新人培训总令人担忧，但还是不要太伤神为好。”洛克昂故作轻松的说道。“我就顺便替你看看好了……”说完，也就全神贯注地看起来。  
　　  
　　提耶利亚便闭上眼睛，想休息一下。  
　　  
　　然而，还没过两秒，他便听见控制室内的几人都是一声惊呼，连忙睁开了眼来。  
　　  
　　提耶利亚定了定神，问道：“发生什么事了？怎么这么激动？”  
　　  
　　“成功了！我们成功了！”菲路特激动的说。  
　　  
　　洛克昂看了她一眼，无奈的摇了摇头，道：“这两架机体的太阳炉，GN粒子浓度都高达90%以上……现在怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“什么？90%？”提耶利亚难得的露出了震惊的表情。  
　　  
　　他连忙转身。  
　　  
　　透过防宇宙射线及其他辐射的滤光玻璃，他看见AKASA和PADMA，一黑一红两架高达肩上，太阳炉发出的GN粒子旋转的速度比刚才又快了许多，只能勉强看出几个漩涡的形状。  
　　  
　　他勉强说道：“让她们出去试试。”说完，支撑不住似地紧紧抓住了洛克昂的左肩，眼睛仍紧盯着那两架机体。  
　　  
　　菲路特迅速向两架高达的驾驶员——我和卡宁传达了这一讯息。  
　　  
　　我一推操纵杆，AKASA立刻腾空而起，飞出舱外。随后，卡宁也跟着出来了。  
　　  
　　“好了，太阳炉测试结束，接下来，测试下你们的武器。”控制室内，洛克昂拖着还未恢复过来的提耶利亚，向我们说道。“你们先把近身的武器拿出来。”  
　　  
　　“近身武器？你是说这个……激光剑？”卡宁拔出PADMA的GN粒子军刀，问道。  
　　  
　　“是，别乱动那个，你们俩个隔远一点，别伤到同伴了。”洛克昂见卡宁拿着武器到处乱晃，不由得担心的说道。  
　　  
　　我马上驾驶着AKASA飞远了一点，也拔出粒子军刀比划了一番。这时，便听见洛克昂道：“检查一下机体中远程武器的储量。注意不要射击。重复一遍：不要射击。”  
　　  
　　我赶快看了看，面前全角度监视器的屏幕上显示着子弹数量为2000，GN粒子加农炮20。我立刻反馈了信息。  
　　  
　　“感觉这次的新人真是意料之外的强大呢……”洛克昂开始掰提耶利亚的手，他已经被抓痛了。“好了，别这么激动，提耶利亚。”他看了看屏幕上显示的反馈信息。“可以把她们叫回来了。”  
　　  
　　“好。”菲路特打开通信频道说道：“基斯，卡宁，武器检测结束，你们可以回来了。”  
　　  
　　“刚好，宇宙空间的寂静真让人不适应。”我深呼吸一次之后，这样说道。伸手再一推操纵杆，AKASA的太阳炉又喷射出两束高速GN粒子，使机体飞回了托勒密舱内。而卡宁驾驶PADMA又在太空逗留了一会才飞回来。  
　　  
　　“啊，那家伙！”提耶利亚回过神来，又叫一声，把洛克昂吓得不轻。  
　　  
　　看上去，他接近暴走状态了……洛克昂这样想到。但他也只能看着提耶利亚向门口蹿了出去。  
　　  
　　“你们两个，等一下。”提耶利亚出现在我们面前。“通知一下试验结果：基斯•塔罗（Keith  
　　  
　　Taro）通过，卡宁•刘（Canion Liu）不合格。”  
　　  
　　“为什么我不合格？”卡宁立刻大声问道。“我们俩做的事可是一样的！我的太阳炉GN粒子浓度也达到稳定状态了！”  
　　  
　　“你们做的事是一样的？”提耶利亚挑了挑眉，冷冷地反问道。“你们都在外太空玩了十五分钟？！”  
　　  
　　“就因为这个……”卡宁仍然又惊又怒。  
　　  
　　“高达可没有你那么苗条，地球联邦的雷达也很不错的。”提耶利亚继续责备道。“发现我们有新机之后，这边就不会那么安静了。”  
　　  
　　“这样也不该判我不合格吧！”卡宁反驳道。“当时已经测试完毕了！”  
　　  
　　“但是，战争才刚刚开始。”提耶利亚以不容置疑的气势说道。“两小时到数据库0010房间报到。”  
　　  
　　“干什么？”卡宁警惕地睁大了双眼。“这跟数据库的关系不大吧……？”  
　　  
　　“特训。”提耶利亚面无表情地说。“基斯，你的特训从明天开始，教练是刹那。”  
　　  
　　“哦，好。”我点点头说道。“我特训什么内容？”  
　　  
　　“格斗技……等等，好像还有一项。”提耶利亚变魔术一般，又从身上摸出一张密密麻麻写满了字的纸来。“还有皇•李•诺瑞加，战术分析基础。”  
　　  
　　“战术分析？似乎很难……”我囧道，但马上恢复了常态：“刹那他格斗？看起来很瘦弱，行不行啊？”  
　　  
　　提耶利亚瞪了我一眼：“别小看他……”说完就转身又“飘”走了。  
　　  
　　卡宁一张苦瓜脸面对着我，道：“似乎很辛苦……你说得对，在这上班真得累死……”  
　　  
　　我无奈地看了她一眼，立刻露出了兴奋的表情：“哈哈，刹那跟我玩格斗？哪天来看我揍他吧！”  
　　  
　　“不枉黑手党之名，果然是个好战分子……”卡宁看着我汗颜了“我看，你还真是和阿雷最合拍呢……”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”我恢复了正常，眯起眼盯着卡宁。“我记得，我已经说过没兴趣管这种事了……你这家伙，也想死一次吗？”  
　　  
　　“哎？”她立刻收敛了嬉皮笑脸的表情。“不，不用了……”  
　　  
　　“哼哼，刹那真的很弱吧，只会像九州河洛一样……”  
　　  
　　“九州河洛是什么？”阿雷路亚突然闪了出来。  
　　  
　　“阿雷……路亚，你们为什么老喜欢突然出来吓人……”我不露痕迹地一语带过话题，装作很受惊吓的样子扶额。“这真是……”  
　　  
　　阿雷路亚面露歉意，道：“真是不好意思……”  
　　  
　　卡宁见我表现反常会意道：“哎呀，算啦，阿雷，你也不是故意的吧？我们先失陪，去休息啦，刚才机体测试，真是有点累了。”说完立刻把我拖走。  
　　  
　　“合拍……？”阿雷路亚有些失神。


	3. 新颜

　卡宁去了数据库，彻夜未归，这真是让我浮想联翩了。（喂）  
　　  
　　翌日，早餐结束后，我的格斗教师刹那•F•塞耶主动过来找我。  
　　  
　　“你的特训……走吧。”  
　　  
　　“不擅长交流么……”我盯着他看了半分钟，终于挤出一句。“不擅长交流怎么教我？”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“好吧，服了你了……本代Meister还真是良莠不齐啊……”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　刹那瞪着我。  
　　  
　　“本代Meister良莠不齐……”我重复道。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”刹那转身一拳向我打来。  
　　  
　　我略一侧身，恰好避过，反身向他一推。他向斜上方直冲出好几米去，手按到走廊顶方将自己推回下来。  
　　  
　　我并不想在此地与他多作缠斗，但走廊中却已聚集了一帮围观群众。这下，刹那更红了眼，想在群众眼前打败我。  
　　  
　　“真是不好意思了，这状况下，我必须以自己的面子为重。”我向刹那抱拳施了一礼道。  
　　  
　　刹那怒视我一眼，双腿一蹬，又要冲过来。  
　　  
　　火影里那个，叫啥来着？  
　　  
　　我心语道，一扭身向前冲去。  
　　  
　　身体突然变得无比灵活，轻易地用了“影舞叶”。尽管这招本意不在于杀伤对手，而只在高速移动中保持紧跟踪状态，这便足够了。  
　　  
　　刹那却没料到我出此奇招，刚刚勉强在空中转过身来要打我，立刻接了我一记右钩拳，又斜飞出去几米，扶墙站住了。  
　　  
　　我快速跟进，上下一踹，又旋回身去，左腿超高速后踢。  
　　  
　　刹那被迫半蹲，堪堪避过这一下，我借着回旋力量发出扫堂腿已到他眼前。  
　　  
　　这一下，又踢在他右额角，便不像前几次那么幸运，后脑勺结结实实地撞到了墙上，嘴角沁出一点血来，却还没有就此晕过去。  
　　  
　　“你们闹够了没有？！”随着一声断喝，提耶利亚从走廊一端气势汹汹地疾速飘了过来。  
　　  
　　刹那反应突然变得无比的敏捷，马上站起来指着我道：“这家伙先挑衅。”  
　　  
　　提耶利亚扬了扬眉毛，我那只哈罗却跳上了肩来说道：“刹那先动手打人！刹那先动手打人！”  
　　  
　　提耶利亚脸上阴晴不定，转向刹那道：“这到底是怎么一回事？”  
　　  
　　“她说Gundam Meister良莠不齐。这是挑衅！”  
　　  
　　“真不好意思。你以为是挑衅？”我微笑起来。“尽管没有太大的问题，你还是有点想太多……”  
　　  
　　提耶利亚点点头，对刹那道：“她没有说错。是你先动手，那就马上道歉。”  
　　  
　　刹那脸上闪过一丝惊讶，随即扭头不屑地道：“恕我拒绝。”  
　　  
　　“道歉。”提耶利亚重复了一遍。“你在否认是你先动手，还是不愿意接受失败？”  
　　  
　　“算了，提耶利亚。”我插话道。“虽然不知道实话会冒犯刹那，而且我已经表示了歉意，但是，我不在意他道歉与否，这对我来说，无关紧要。我倒想申请换一名格斗教师，因为，通过刚才的实践，我感到刹那并不适合当我的格斗教师。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”刹那猛地回过头来瞪着我一双眼睛红得要喷火。  
　　  
　　“我，AKASA的Gundam Meister基斯•塔罗（Keith  
　　  
　　Taro）认为刹那•F•塞耶不适合当我的格斗技教师，特此提出申请，要求更换。”  
　　  
　　“唉呀，这次你可真是栽了跟头呢！”洛克昂倚着禁闭室的门框，一脸无奈又同情地盯着室内正气鼓鼓地狼吞虎咽的刹那。  
　　  
　　洛克昂身边，站着一脸歉意的卡宁•刘，她听提耶利亚说了，刹那因为跟基斯打架斗殴（被殴）而被罚关禁闭，便同洛克昂一起来送刹那的午饭，顺便还替好友道了歉。  
　　  
　　“如今才知道，什么样的吃相能被称作‘如狼似虎’……”我悠悠地在禁闭室外飘过。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”刹那拼命咽下一口食物，道。  
　　  
　　“你省省吧，大吼伤身哪……”我瞟了他一眼。  
　　  
　　“检测到强烈情绪波动，禁闭期延长。检测到强烈情绪波动，禁闭期延长。”哈罗扇着两只翅膀从我身边飞过。  
　　  
　　刹那眼睛好像快掉下来了。  
　　  
　　这时，菲露特突然出现，说道：“问个无聊的问题。你们是情侣吗？”  
　　  
　　刹那呛了一下，立即否认道：“不是！”  
　　  
　　我无奈地看了她一眼：“你就凭这种斗殴的状态，还能问这种问题……服了……”  
　　  
　　“不能换？”我不无懊恼地抱怨道。“那我只好拒绝上课，避而不见了。”  
　　  
　　“开什么玩笑？”提耶利亚略皱皱眉。  
　　  
　　他身边站着的卡宁忙道：“唉呀，真不好意思……”  
　　  
　　“刘，你真是重色轻友。”我下这一结论后，便飘了开去，找皇小姐。  
　　  
　　而皇小姐却不请自来，道：“我也想问个无聊的问题：你们俩那晚在数据库，夜不归宿，到底做什么？”说完，更以眼神向我示意。  
　　  
　　我囧，一看提耶利亚和卡两人，一个面无表情一副扑克脸，另一个面色绯红低头无语。感觉真是十分明显……“那这次大概没人想多了吧……”  
　　  
　　不料，提耶利亚冷静如常，不紧不慢地答道：“什么也没做。数据录入的工作完后，她一下就趴在桌上睡着了，于是我只好一直守着，万一弄坏什么东西……”  
　　  
　　“睡觉而已，会弄坏什么东西？”皇不解地问道。  
　　  
　　“看来，真没几个人见过你睡觉时流口水的样子，好像在吃什么美味佳肴。居然把我的外套也给弄湿了，害得我用烘干机吹了两小时。”提耶利亚转开脸。  
　　  
　　全体默然。  
　　  
　　“因此，如果联邦军为五至六人小组出母舰，可以趁他们还未形成飞行编队时先开始狙击。”皇小姐总结道。  
　　  
　　“问题是，据我所知，洛克昂比较喜欢公平的战斗，而其他人也更享受刺激战斗的快感，这种情况，恐怕也只存在于理想之中……”我反驳道。“什么时候，Gundam  
　　  
　　Meister都能抛却身为天人的自负呢……”  
　　  
　　“关于天人的自负……恐怕无法改变……”皇无奈地说。“如果在战术方面无法有突破，便会……”  
　　  
　　“胜败乃兵家常事。”我打断了她的话。“天人若骄傲得连失败也不愿接受，其战斗的理由便也将不复存在。学会接受失败，才能获得成功。”  
　　  
　　“你在说刹那……？”皇感觉到我语中带刺。“其实，他也刚来不久……”  
　　  
　　“在中东游击队的生活，应该教会了他最基本的战术才对。不要与强敌硬拼之类。”我毫不留情地斥责道。“看来，我又习惯性地根据正确的情报想了太多错误的事。”  
　　  
　　这时，房间门打开了，卡宁拿着一点食物走了进来。  
　　  
　　“今天特训结束了？”皇问道。  
　　  
　　卡宁点点头，又看看墙上电子钟显示的时间，道：“你们这边也该结束了。”  
　　  
　　躺在地上的我那只黄哈罗叫了起来：“时间到，时间到，训练结束，训练结束。”  
　　  
　　“说完话吧，你那晚趴桌上睡觉流口水的时候到底梦见了什么？费列罗榛果巧克力？莫扎特巧克力糖球？还是满汉全席？”我问道。  
　　  
　　卡宁抱着她那只黄哈罗躺在床上，一脸HC状：“我梦见我在吃东西……”  
　　  
　　“废话，不然，你为啥流口水？”我不耐烦了……“我就是在问你吃的是啥啊！”  
　　  
　　“……提耶利亚……”  
　　  
　　“啥？提耶……利亚？！还黑塔利亚呢！别闹了……”  
　　  
　　“我真的梦到自己在吃……提耶利亚……”  
　　  
　　“……的豆腐……？”  
　　  
　　“……咋了？”  
　　  
　　“没事，我自行orz了……”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“marukai chikuru，marukai chkuru，marukai chikuru boku  
　　  
　　HITALIA……”  
　　  
　　“囧，我错了，我重色轻友，你别这样……”HC女恢复了正常……  
　　  
　　APH果然强大……  
　　  
　　但是我依然坚定不移地问道：“问个无聊的问题：你们是情侣吗？”  
　　  
　　“噫——”  
　　  
　　我彻底倒下了。


	4. 首战

　　“囧，居然这时因水土不服而病倒了……”卡宁端了杯水放到我床头，坐下说道。  
　　“拒绝上恋物癖矮子的格斗课！”我有气无力地喊道。  
　　房门哗啦一下滑开了，刹那苍白着脸出现门口。  
　　房间外传来一阵阵爆炸声。  
　　【注：这里可能有BUG——宇宙空间无空气（声音传播介质），声音无法传播。】  
　　卡宁有些慌乱，问道：“怎么回事？”  
　　刹那面色凝重地回答道：“人革联的进攻。你快去开PADMA，我来照看他。”  
　　“你不去打？反倒要我去？怎么回事？”卡宁不解。  
　　“去感受一下战场的气氛，快走吧。”刹那在我床沿坐了下来。  
　　卡宁应了一声，向外跑去。  
　　  
　　“才来几天，就要她去感受战场，天人果然自信。”我在床头按了几下，屋顶立即显现出宇宙中的景象来。  
　　“你居然已经知道用这个宇宙空间监视系统了？”刹那有些惊讶。  
　　“我只觉得二人间里的墙这么大，不可能给浪费了。自行探索一番便发现了……”我从床上爬起来坐好，端起水杯喝了一大口。“你房间只有一张床吧？PC机（PC personal computer 个人电脑）也可以连接到人造卫星上的摄像机或舱内的闭路电视，你在房间里应该不受什么影响。但观看效果有所欠缺……”  
　　“你以为这是在看战争电影吗？！”刹那大声问道。  
　　“……请你客观一点呀，毕竟现在是旁观者……说实话你现在无论如何也只能在这里腹诽一会，别用废话影响我感受战场气氛！”我有气无力地反驳道。  
　　“那你有战斗的理由吗？！”刹那叫道。  
　　回答他的是一阵剧烈的咳嗽。我放下水杯，蜷缩着减轻咳嗽引起的颤抖。眼前人影一晃，同时肩上一紧。刹那一边揽着我，一边轻轻拍着我的后背。Oh my Lady Gaga！太难以置信了。  
　　我无奈地说道：“战斗是没有理由的……”  
　　刹那瞪了我一眼，道：“那你来这里干什么？”  
　　“……战斗的理由还要战斗者自行寻找吧？……我只要活下去……赚钱旅游吃甜食……”  
　　“真是没什么追求的追求……”  
　　“这是你最初的战斗理由吧……游击队养大的小孩……”  
　　“刘的PADMA终于出动了，她动作真慢呢……”刹那立刻转移了话题。  
　　“只会转移话题的家伙……她不也是旁观去了吗？开机子出去岂不毫无意义？”我顺势靠着刹那说道。  
　　“……”刹那一时无语脸却红了。  
　　“真是觉得提耶利亚和加农炮实在很有违和感哪……话说你脸红干嘛？”我装作随意地问道。  
　　“脸红？我哪有……”  
　　“解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是编故事。”我总结道。“真可惜刚才错过了射击场面……”  
　　“PADMA被击中了？！”刹那顾不得与我斗嘴失声说道。  
　　“她会用武器。”我安抚道。“你这么担心干啥？有提耶利亚在……”  
　　“……”  
　　“好了，别乱操心，不觉得我更让人头痛啊……哦呵呵呵……”  
　　“你这话太奇怪了吧……”刹那无奈地说：“你这样也算是病人……”  
　　“别用这种只有洛克昂那样的轻浮大叔才会用的词句和表情嘛……太违和了！”我越说越激动，扯住刹那的衣领，像钓鱼一样剧烈摇晃。  
　　“拜托，放开我……！”刹那用力挣脱了我的魔爪，反倒按住了我的肩。  
　　突然，他迅速向我靠近，脸颊在我额头一毫米处掠过之后恢复正常姿态，道：“果然发烧了。咋办？”  
　　我囧！“你没发过烧吧？还问我咋办……”  
　　刹那也不废话，伸手关了宇宙空间监视系统，强行将我按倒在床上，道：“躺着！”然后立即从口袋里扯出一块手帕，用水杯里的水打湿了，直接扔到我脸上。  
　　我一下把手帕掀飞，狂叫道：“你想闷死我啊？！这么盖着？！谋啥害命呀？！”  
　　刹那遭此番劈头盖脸一顿“大骂”，愣了一愣，反应过来，道：“我来照顾你你就应该心存感激了！”  
　　“当我是白痴还是花痴？又不是我叫你来的！”我怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　与此同时，外太空中的激战也正在进行着……  
　　“力天使。”皇对通信频道说道。“狙击开始！”  
　　一道粒子束从力天使的GN□□中发射出来。战斗正式开始。  
　　“天人”所要应对的，是地球上的人类革新联盟（简称“人革联”）军特种部队，目前是由谢尔盖•史米卢佐夫中校领导的对高达作战专门部队“顶武”。  
　　“顶武”利用位于地球静止卫星轨道空间站“天柱”，释放大量的双向通信子机。这样超大的释放规模让通信子机在宇宙空间中织就一张由通信电波所组成的大网。  
　　高达所放出的特殊粒子能使雷达侦查无效化，并屏蔽附近的通信仪器。“顶武”所织的电波网反过来利用了这一点。只要电波网中的某一点出现了通信不畅，就意味着高达出现在了那里。  
　　目前，“天人”的多用途运输舰托勒密号正处于开店而又停业的状态，而一时的疏于防范酿成了战斗。  
　　  
　　“导弹接近中，数量二十四枚。”菲露特紧张的声音。  
　　“我来打！”洛克昂驾驶的力天使又射出了几发GN粒子束。  
　　PADMA代替了能天使的位置，用GN粒子刀切坏了几枚导弹，但还是有几枚漏网之鱼向托勒密飞来。  
　　“GN力场展开！”  
　　“明、明白！”  
　　是皇小姐和克里斯提娜•席耶拉（Christina Syela？）的声音。  
　　我一瞬间不必要的紧张过后，GN粒子防御壁挡住了导弹的冲击。几道炫目的强光亮起，又一阵剧烈的震动，但并没有实质性损害。  
　　我坐了起来，继续盯着监视屏显。  
　　正向力天使疾速接近的敌舰……“无人船特攻！直接冲撞？被耍了！”我跳了起来。“洛克昂快用GN导弹！”  
　　“什么？”刹那震惊地盯着那艘敌方的输送舰。  
　　几乎是立刻，洛克昂的力天使发射出GN导弹，输送舰被轰成无数碎片，飞散在宇宙空间中。  
　　“大量碎片袭来！为何不再展开GN力场？！”我拼命稳住身体，用哈罗的通讯器朝总控制室里的人吼道。  
　　“克里斯提娜•席耶拉！”是皇的声音。  
　　“好了，这种程度的碎片对托勒密的损害应该不大。”刹那撑着地板坐住。  
　　“发现敌方机动战士部队。”坐在PADMA里的刘用GN粒子刃将一架接近的铁人宇宙型一分为二。“藏在输送舰的后面，目前还有三十五机。”  
　　如果按照原版的剧情，现在应该是刹那在战场砍人（？！）。PADMA的粒子刃直接突入反而会被围困，托勒密也会被狂轰滥炸。还是新人居然就这样委以重任……  
　　“这次是人革联的｛高达捕获作战｝！皇小姐，居然还未看出来？”我大声问道，回答的只有一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸声。  
　　一声巨响，皇的声音突然又传了过来：“我的预测出错了？！怎会……”  
　　  
　　屏幕上看到由阿雷路亚驾驶的主天使高达正在疾速返回。这时敌方的输送舰“老虎”又出现在附近。  
　　他闯进了机雷群。剧烈的耀目闪光与爆炸将他包围。  
　　很快，推进装置以最高出力喷射火舌，主天使好不容易冲出了重围。  
　　但与此同时，敌方中尉索玛•比利斯所驾驶的铁人桃子型机体向主天使逼近，在同伴发射了碳网将主天使牢牢缚住之后，展开双臂钳住了高达主天使的机体。  
　　阿雷路亚发出了一阵惨叫。  
　　——“呜啊啊啊啊——！”  
　　“这家伙完了……”我不得不这样说道。“神经胶质细胞强化的超人机关下属实验品……提耶利亚也差不多该出现了吧？”  
　　  
　　GN火箭炮飞来，德天使的目标是敌方大型输送舰。  
　　此时主天使正被挟持。  
　　但他很快被一架梅红色的机体缠住了。是比利斯的铁人桃子。  
　　主天使舱内，转换人格成了哈雷路亚的驾驶员重新将机体启动。  
　　很快，人革联的大型输送舰“老虎”四号舰就这样无声爆炸，化为碎片。  
　　俘获部队转而向德天使开火。  
　　德天使被钢缆和凝胶束缚住，完全无法动弹。  
　　德天使右臂开始移动，GN火箭炮炮口沿着那条被拉着绷得笔直的钢缆开始瞄准一架铁人宇宙型。  
　　而索玛•比利斯的铁人桃子一下将GN火箭炮踢飞，阻止了德天使的攻击。  
　　接着，德天使双肩上的GN加农炮分别向左右展开，瞄向位于两翼的铁人宇宙型。  
　　但这两架空着手的铁人抓住了加农炮使它们的炮口相互对着对方。  
　　德天使背部喷出了大量GN粒子，强行拖着六架铁人宇宙型开始慢慢地向前飞去，同时逐渐加速。  
　　比利斯的铁人桃子向德天使冲过去，举起了手中的滑膛炮，如同用军刀要将敌人斩首一般。  
　　“好了，这状况还真差，但不会致命。”刹那攥紧了拳说道。  
　　“没错，不过只是太早暴露了……GN-004 NADLEEH。”我表示同意。  
　　那包裹着德天使的笨重装甲突然从机体上迸裂开，如同中世纪骑士的厚铠甲被火药轰开一样。  
　　头部装甲脱离后，两颊、后脑分离开，从中露出如长发般的数千根线缆。  
　　NADEEH伸出双手握住了漂浮在附近的加农炮，消灭了附近的六架铁人宇宙型。  
　　随后不久，主天使、德天使平安返回托勒密。  
　　人革联“高达俘获作战”自此结束。


	5. 系统（捏造）

　　托勒密舰桥充斥着前所未有的紧张气氛。  
　　“全都因为你的失误，皇•李•诺列加。”提耶利亚•厄德用尖锐的语气说道。  
　　此时正在这里的人，除了提耶利亚和皇之外，还有力天使驾驶员洛克昂•史特拉托斯，克里斯蒂娜•席耶拉、菲露特•格雷斯、里斯汀达尔•杰利、雷瑟•艾翁。整备士伊安•瓦斯提，以及没有参与这次战斗的我—— “虚空” （AKASA）驾驶员基斯•塔罗。  
　　自动整备机器人“卡莱尔”在舱壁上自如地移动着，进行着整修工作的人们紧张地忙碌着，其实也在竖起耳朵听着我们的谈话。  
　　然后，提耶利亚从背后对着坐在舰长席上的皇，严厉地说道：“这次跟人革联的军事作战……在刚捕获主天使时被围追，结果把NADLEEH的样子暴露给敌人了。这全是作战指挥者——你的责任。”  
　　“对不起。”皇把头略向前倾表示道歉。“但是我也是人，偶尔也会失败的。”  
　　“不是那种问题，你不知道计划里出了多大的差错——”  
　　“够了吧？”抱着双臂靠在墙边，一直静静旁观的洛克昂打断了提耶利亚的话。“让NADLEEH暴露给敌人的人是你，提耶利亚。”  
　　“……如果不那么做的话会被干掉的。”  
　　“即使如此你还是有责任的，不要光指责皇。”  
　　提耶利亚狠狠地盯着洛克昂，视线中包含无法直言的不满。  
　　洛克昂则略微低下了头，像要转移提耶利亚的注意一般，安慰地说道：“能够保命就已是奇迹了，应该这样想啊。”  
　　提耶利亚的表情明显扭曲了。“……以后会优先执行VEDA下达的指令。那么我先失陪了。”说完，他用力踏着脚步离开了舰桥。他的身影消失在门口的同时，舰桥内的空气明显地松弛了。  
　　“啊——好紧张啊。”杰利夸张地用手抚着胸口。  
　　“那种事明明不用在众人面前说的。”席耶拉朝门口的方向轻轻瞥了一眼。  
　　“为何还要同他这样严谨的人较真？不用太死板吧？”我忍不住插了一句。  
　　“算了，别那么说，他也有自己的责任感啊。很可爱啊，那么认真。还生了那么大气。”洛克昂看了看门的方向。  
　　我感觉好像看到门另一边提耶利亚正在生我们气的样子。  
　　“啊，说起来，卡宁这次表现如何？”我问道。“刚才我没听到有关她的什么消息。”  
　　“平安无事……”洛克昂回答道。“一人迎击五架MS，击落四架之后返回，第五架MS逃了。”  
　　“还不错啊，这方面皇小姐的决定倒没失误。她只要一看见敌人就扫射，难怪第五架MS逃了。不过对于弹药的浪费……”  
　　“相形之下弹药倒是不足挂齿的小事了。”雷瑟说道。“伊安老爹好像要问你有关AKASA的事哎……”  
　　他这么一说，皇、席耶拉、菲露特和杰利都出去了。  
　　于是我转向伊安•瓦斯提：“伊安先生，AKASA出了什么问题么？”  
　　伊安在一个大型货柜前回过身来，把那边的整修工作交给了一个搭载了绿色哈罗的“克莱尔”，这才降落下来，道：“其实也没什么问题……但你有否想过，如果高达能和驾驶员有同步动作……”  
　　如同EVA……我陷入沉思。“同步了动作时机体所受的伤害与驾驶员有联系的话……”  
　　“不不，目前只是假想。如果高达机体与驾驶员动作也能同步，再配合操纵杆之类工具，就能使机体的灵活性大大提高，比起地球上的MS就占有很大优势。”  
　　“这种问题好像该跟研究员讨论吧？伊安先生你就直说吧，要我做什么事？”尽管觉得没什么必要，我还是这样问了一句。“是参与系统设计还是上机操作演练？”  
　　“哎哎，别这么急嘛。”伊安无奈地笑着说道。“这系统……暂时将其命名为union-syncs，（联合同步系统，全称应为union synchroni zation system，也可缩略为uss）目前应该比较适合你吧……洛克昂，不准告诉刹那。”  
　　“我可什么都还没说啊……”洛克昂一脸讶异的表情。  
　　“总而言之，目前AKASA是唯一装备有这系统的机体。别用那种眼神看我，那是VEDA昨天才激活的程序……去问提耶利亚……”  
　　“哎呀，没什么好问的了，总之先模拟一下再到舰舱外试验啦。”我摆了摆手。“确定测试时间之后还得通知我，先失陪了。也别用那种眼神看我，我不会告诉刹那的，有事我会问提耶利亚，不会来打扰你们的。完。”  
　　“……”众人orz中。  
　　“……好有魄力的一个‘完’字啊……”洛克昂叹道。  
　　“……这样好吗？伊安老爹，她可是个女孩子啊……”雷瑟皱眉说道。  
　　“好了，我当然知道她是女孩子！”伊安大声说道。“但要在这艘飞船上找出一个格斗能赢过她的人却不容易，这才是VEDA选中了她的原因。”  
　　而想到地球上的人革联“顶武”……  
　　谢尔盖•史米卢中佐向上司提交作战报告，得到上司“拒绝请辞”的答复之后，联系上了低轨道太空战中超人机关的生物化学分析室——他想问清楚高达（主天使）操纵者（也就是阿雷路亚•帕普提森）与索玛•比利斯少尉的关联。  
　　生化室的研究员则没有告诉他任何有价值的情报。  
　　  
　　托勒密的VEDA连接准备室中的提耶利亚“目击”了六小时前作战指挥室中皇与阿雷路亚的交谈。了解了阿雷路亚的作战计划和向Veda提交的所有数据。这一切结束后，他走出准备室，正好与早已等在室外的我打个照面。  
　　“我想问一下，关于AKASA的Union-Syncs……”  
　　“那种事，Veda……”  
　　“拜托，我又没法像你一样连接Veda……”我无奈地说。“我这只哈罗也找不到Union-Syncs的资料，大慨是还未更新吧。”  
　　提耶利亚转头看了看我怀里的黄哈罗，道：“这个是不会在收到新资料的了。换一只白色的就行……这只可以给伊安先生去作[卡莱尔]的搭载物。”他轻轻踢了一下地板，从墙壁上的扶手中出现移动用的控制杆。“跟我来一下。”  
　　  
　　托勒密数据库外的走廊。换了一只白色哈罗之后，我继续跟着提耶利亚朝试验区走去。  
　　“关于Union-Syncs，若是让刹那知道……”  
　　“放心吧，我会保守秘密的。”我眨了眨眼。“但若在战场上使用肯定会被发现吧？那时只好听天由命了。”  
　　“当然，不会让你闷太久的。等时机成熟，自然会解密。”提耶利亚还是一脸不变的表情。  
　　“明白。”  
　　  
　　实验区。我戴好头盔，坐在AKASA的驾驶室中。白色哈罗被放置在专用的凹槽里。  
　　“准备就绪。”雷瑟的声音从通信频道传出来。“打开太阳炉。”  
　　AKASA的双肩上，两个GN粒子太阳炉释放出绿色的GN粒子。随着粒子浓度增大，AKASA机身开始发红，呈现接近于TRANS-AM模式的现象。  
　　“太阳炉状况良好，启动Union-Syncs模式。”  
　　“Gundam AKASA，Union-Syncs，启动！”我一拉操纵杆。  
　　GN粒子变为金色的，AKASA周身则像镀上一层银光。传感器贴到我身上。  
　　“运转良好，继续。开始实验操作，同步化。”  
　　我松开了操纵杆，一拳向前打去。AKASA随之而动，同时一拳向前打去。  
　　“好了，小心一点，快打到墙了。”雷瑟担心的声音。“这下可以了。关闭吧。”


	6. 动作

　　“哎呀，才几小时不见，换了只哈罗。”卡宁用艳羡的目光看着我。“但你为何把它放在头顶上？”  
　　“……因为抱着太累了，我肩膀又不宽，放不好……”  
　　“……我知道了，你是想说你身上没有专用凹槽吧……”  
　　“……也可以这么说……”  
　　“倒！别无聊了，你刚才去测试什么新东西了？”卡宁凑过来问。  
　　“天人成员有保密义务。去问提耶利亚，他同意了才能解密的。”我闪过她的手，躺倒自己床上。  
　　“别这样，告诉我嘛~”卡宁的黄哈罗也叫了起来。  
　　“哎呀好啦！真的是机密！别让我为难了！”我无奈地掀开被子坐起来，大声说道。“就是跟EVA相当的存在！其它的没什么。（其实是不想说）”  
　　“EVA？！”卡宁囧囧有神地睁大眼睛。“拜托，这算什么秘密啊……哎你干啥？”  
　　“我要换个房间住！！！”我忍无可忍地怒吼道。  
　　  
　　“真想知道你是如何摆脱了卡宁发问的。”雷瑟用看怪物的眼神看着我。  
　　“别用那种眼神看我，我都换了房间住了。”我摊了摊手无奈地说。“虽然用了一个比较浅显的名字代替，但她好像还是不知道。放心吧我啥也没说。”  
　　“其实她只是把这个包袱扔给了提耶利亚而已……”伊安说道。  
　　雷瑟闻言，向舰桥边看去。只见卡宁正一脸恳求神色地对站在德天使手掌上的提耶利亚说着什么，而提耶利亚一脸扭曲的生气表情，不断地表示否定。  
　　“这真是……”雷瑟无奈地说道。  
　　“希望他原谅我……”我不安地说道。  
　　“雷瑟，你该到指挥室去了。”伊安结束了手上的工作，对雷瑟说道。这时阿雷路亚也已坐进主天使的驾驶室去了，提耶利亚则按了一下德天使的手指，强行结束了同卡宁的谈话，向上升去。卡宁一脸失望地走了回来，一边小声抱怨着。雷瑟很快在门口处消失了。  
　　伊安又转向我道：“基斯，你上AKASA待机。”  
　　“我待机？”我不解道。“这次不是只有主天使和德天使参加对超兵机构作战吗？怎么连我也要待机？是不是搞错了？”  
　　“……只是待机而已，你干嘛那么紧张啊。”卡宁走了过来满不在乎地说道。“真不愧是提耶利亚，守口如瓶，看来是没法从他那里问到什么有价值的情报了，只好看你的表现了，基斯。”  
　　“又不是什么大战，不用动真格的。”我也一脸满不在乎地回答道。  
　　  
　　主天使和德天使朝L4的人革联空间殖民地‘全球’全速前进。托勒密在后方待命。  
　　“那就是人革联的空间殖民地……”雷瑟发出感叹。  
　　主天使加速，出来迎击的三架铁人宇宙型一齐向它开火，连发滑膛炮。主天使轻松躲过那三条射线，横绕过去继续向前飞。敌机编队追击。  
　　来自德天使的GN火箭炮发出了巨大的光柱，将三台铁人宇宙型打爆。  
　　“基斯，请准备。”  
　　“啊啊？我也要上吗？”突然被点名了……我以最快速度冲上AKASA，坐进了驾驶室，将白色哈罗放置在专用凹槽上。“唉……明白，准备好了……”  
　　“弹射跑道打开。”  
　　“了解。基斯•塔罗，Gundam AKASA，出发！”  
　　  
　　“阿雷路亚动作还真慢！……还在作杀不杀人的心理斗争吗？！”我操纵AKASA斜飞避开几枚导弹，一边抱怨着。  
　　通信频道里提耶利亚冷冷地哼了一声，用火箭炮发射了高浓度GN粒子，将正向我飞来的五架铁人宇宙型击毁。  
　　正在这时，只见L4那边火光亮起，主天使冲出烟幕朝这边飞了过来。随后不久，三架机体回收。  
　　“作战结束。”菲露特说道。  
　　“克里斯蒂娜，把准备好的有关超人机关的情报泄露给各大媒体。”皇说道。  
　　“了解。”  
　　就这样，本次作战正式结束了。  
　　“人革连发起的人改造啊……”雷瑟感慨道。  
　　“真是大丑闻啊。”杰利调侃道。  
　　“住口吧！”皇大声斥道。杰利受惊地缩了缩头。  
　　这之后，遭到毁灭性打击的人革连低轨道空间站超人特务机关主要研究设施——生物化学研究室被谢尔盖•史米卢佐夫上校封闭。而有关雷瑟所提到的“人革连发起的人体改造”，则如杰利所说是作为“大丑闻”在全世界传播了。  
　　  
　　利用到如今保管在天人秘密码头的托勒密号整修结束的这段时间，除了阿雷路亚•帕普提森、伊恩•瓦斯提和医师J•B•莫莱诺三人，飞船上的船员们降落到了地球上，来到天人组织的特务、我和卡宁最初的推荐人王留美位于联（美国……）合某度假胜地的别墅中。  
　　“喂，你这是性骚扰。”克里斯蒂娜•席耶拉毫不留情地说道。  
　　她所指的人是里斯汀达尔•杰利。他正用摄影机拍摄着泳池对面遮阳伞下穿着泳衣的王留美和皇，听到这句话则紧张地说：“性、性骚……是这样吗？”  
　　“是的。”克里斯蒂娜冷淡地断言道。她转头看了看另一边穿着比基尼泳裤正在做俯卧撑的雷瑟•艾翁，“那边看着真闷热……”  
　　于是她又看着泳池边花坛处同样穿着泳装的菲露特•葛瑞斯。  
　　菲露特将哈罗抱在胸前，询问它种在花坛里那些缤纷花朵的名字。  
　　“这是蔷薇……哈罗，这个呢？”  
　　“秋牡丹、秋牡丹。”  
　　……那边也进入了自己的世界了。克里斯蒂娜摇了摇头。“呐，高达机师们呢？”她向杰利道。  
　　杰利将脸从摄影机取景器上移开，回答道：“刹那回隐寓了洛克昂和基斯去向不明。提耶利亚似乎是在地下。卡宁在别墅室内。”  
　　“怎么说呢……团结性是零嘛。”克里斯蒂娜皱了皱眉。  
　　“一天到晚黏在一起那也是很恶心的……”杰利苦笑着说。  
　　……  
　　“呐、有什么事吗？”克里斯蒂娜问。  
　　“哎？什、什么……？”  
　　“你刚才不是有叫我吗？说什么‘那个啊，克里斯蒂娜’……什么事？”  
　　杰利非常狼狈……  
　　似乎无意识向她搭话了……而他本人不擅长临场发挥……  
　　“没有事吗？”克里斯蒂娜问道。  
　　无言的时间一直持续，她有些不高兴的皱眉。  
　　“啊……嗯，没这回事……那，那个啊……”但这时杰利又停下来了。  
　　“没事的话，我就走了。”克里斯蒂娜从泳池比边站起来。  
　　杰利慌忙拿起放在旁边桌上的通讯终端：“就当作是打发无聊，要不要联络一下洛克昂？”他明朗地笑了，但那是悲哀的笑容。  
　　  
　　“怎么是里斯汀达尔……”洛克昂看着通讯终端上显示的画面说道。“有什么事？我有进行定时联络的吧？”  
　　“没什么，突然想到就……”里斯汀达尔•杰利有些窘迫地挠着头。  
　　洛克昂周围交杂着热烈的音乐和复数女性的喧嚣。  
　　杰利听到这声音后兴奋得两眼发光：“哇，莫非是女孩子？你到底让多少人在陪你啊？”  
　　洛克昂笑了：“笨蛋，不要问些蠢话。”  
　　“真的吗？真的吗？真好啊……”  
　　“……差劲透顶……”克里斯蒂娜说。  
　　洛克昂咯咯地在笑，不过那是苦笑。“没事的话我挂了，再见。”  
　　“啊，慢着……”  
　　洛克昂无视了杰利的话，挂掉通讯之后把便携式终端扔到旁边的助手席座位上，接着伸手关了车里的立体声音响。那喧嚣的音乐和女性的笑声立刻消失了——只是碰巧打开了这样的广播而已。  
　　“似乎是产生了很大的误会啊……”我在后排座上这样说道。  
　　[黎T影：大家好我是影子，我来吐槽了！——大哥您真是神出鬼没啊……众：（=口=）……]  
　　“嗯……吵醒你了？”洛克昂倒在座位上说道。  
　　“没什么，成为Gundam Meister之后被吵醒的时间多得很……”我微笑起来。“你肯带我来这里……似乎很难得啊？尼尔•狄兰提。”  
　　“……感谢就算了吧，这里的夜晚很冷呢，小心着凉感冒了……”洛克昂的表情变暗了。然后他呼了一口气，下车坐到了助手席一侧的发动机罩上。我跟着也下车来到他身边站住，便听他说：“真是的……变得如此美丽……”  
　　深夜的寂静之中，白色的石阶在晦暗的草坪上排列成弧线，零落的长椅在街灯的苍白光线照耀下仍存着没入黑夜的氛围。  
　　围绕着公园的树林如同黑色的城墙，将公园与周围的大楼分隔开来。  
　　洛克昂盯着小路中央。  
　　在长方体台座上有立起十字架的雕刻，那是赠谥给死于十年前这里所发生的自杀式恐怖袭击事件的被害者的慰灵碑。  
　　那上面刻着洛克昂家人的名字。  
　　“嗯，明白了。对你来说……不管形态变得多么美丽，也只是没有看惯的风景而已。”我裹紧了外套。“都被整理过了啊……”  
　　洛克昂像是轻松了许多地开了口：“真是的……这下可没了沉浸于感伤的心情了啊……”  
　　“啊，是这样嘛……”我缓缓地说。“作为交换的秘密是，我和卡宁来自300年前的中国，跟王留美是同祖的古代人。……其实真要论资排辈，我们可是超级老太太……”  
　　“你对爱因斯坦的相对论不太了解吧？”洛克昂看似没来由地这样问道。  
　　“我知道，你想说时间是相对的，所以我还是这年龄没变，只是和旅行没什么区别。”我缓缓地来回踱着步。“好吧，至少从外观上看来，我是没什么改变。但总是难以习惯呢……”  
　　“这是没办法的，如果和几百年前差别很大的话……”  
　　“当然差别很大……尤其无人还有比这个时代还要先进两百年的技术……那比起我的时代不就是500年？”我郁闷地说。“还真麻烦……”  
　　  
　　此时的王留美别墅中，众人已得知人革联、AEU、联合三军正在进行人员大调动，准备进行军事演习。  
　　不久之后，军事演习的场所确认。  
　　中国西北部，塔克拉玛干沙漠。  
　　浓缩铀的埋藏地域。  
　　“好像要回祖国一样……尽管已是300年之后。”卡宁•刘获悉这消息时这样说道。  
　　提耶利亚•厄德则有些不安地盯着她。  
　　这种态度……该说是实在很轻松？  
　　那“300年之后”又是什么意思……  
　　王留美推荐来的人还真是充满了谜团呢。  
　　“哎呀，对这个时间概念感到奇怪了？”卡宁像是查觉到了提耶利亚的疑虑一般。  
　　“不，没有。”与言语相反的，提耶利亚侧过头望着窗外的动作立刻暴露了他的真实想法。  
　　卡宁盯着提耶利亚，“我是中国人啊，从名字就能看出来吧？当然这不是真名。至于‘300年之后’，那是我和这里的时差。”  
　　“时差……？你，到底是什么人？”提耶利亚回过头来瞪着卡宁。  
　　“不是说过了嘛？我是中国人啊！”卡宁绕到提耶利亚面前继续盯着他。“但是我和这里有300年的时差……也就是说我是古代人……”  
　　“古代人……？”  
　　“好吧，如果从相对论的角度来说我现在也如同旅行到了另一个地方啊~”【黎T影：这台词…… 江×寒：不好意思我们和谐了……众：orz……】  
　　“……”  
　　“好吧，Veda的资料库偶尔也要更新的……不能只靠变革者们的阅历……”  
　　“你所说的我实在无法理解。”提耶利亚又强硬地结束了对话，向前走去。  
　　为何每次同她说话就有莫名的焦躁感觉呢？  
　　似乎还混杂着一丝担忧。  
　　他又觉得最近实在很浮躁，像NADLEEH的暴露事件，本来可以避免，却因为在千钧一发之际掉链子而发生了。  
　　这次的作战则是如同自行进入敌人铺设好的陷阱之中，但即使如此他也没有动摇。  
　　即使如此也会做，那才是天人。  
　　天人为了实现根除纷争的理念是不能在这种地方屈服让步的。  
　　即使明知是敌人的陷阱也要进行武力介入。  
　　到目前为止，大家也都没有动摇，即便是那两个来了不到半年的新人。  
　　基斯•塔罗和卡宁•刘。  
　　既然如此……  
　　提耶利亚•厄德自此才发自内心地承认这两人为高达驾驶员。


	7. 沙漠

　　“唉，似乎……度假得来的悠闲全被败光了呢。”我带着深度的疲倦这样说道。“果然Trans-AM用太久了，现在GN粒子有点少……”  
　　“你没事吧？！”洛克昂的声音通过通信频道传了过来。“可恶啊，直到现在对方还不断有援兵加入……”  
　　“还好已经解决了恐怖分子。”我深呼吸几次，调整了一下自己的节奏。“还真像是联合国维和部队，想当年我国可是安理会五巨头之一啊……”【众：五巨头……？！江×寒（汗）：不好意思，其实是五大常任理事国……也就是中国、美国、俄罗斯、英国、法国……】  
　　“拜托，你还没把时差调好啊？！”洛克昂无奈地说。“你先休息一下吧，我们从现在开始轮流上阵好了。”  
　　“……只好这样了，那么辛苦了。”我操纵着AKASA向后撤了一小段距离。  
　　与此同时，沙漠另一边，能天使、德天使和PADMA也笼罩在了弹雨中。  
　　又一小时后。战斗开始两小时。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”驾驶舱的扩音器响起了阿雷路亚的惨叫声。边躲避着炮击边向撤退路线移动的主天使突然像虚脱一样倒在了地面上。  
　　“怎么了，阿雷路亚？”力天使靠近了主天使，我立刻驱使AKASA帮助防御。  
　　“头……头好疼……”阿雷路亚充满痛苦的声音传来。  
　　然后我和他异口同声地说：“……超兵来了！”  
　　“你说超兵？”洛克昂惊道。“就是报告里提到的那架人革连专用MS？”  
　　“没错，那架梅红色的铁人桃子……”  
　　“敌机接近、敌机接近。”哈罗的叫声打断了我的话。  
　　敌人持续发动的炮击已经停止，远方有沙尘逐渐接近。  
　　人革联的MS。  
　　“站起来！阿雷路亚！要走了！”力天使抱着主天使，把它拉了起来，主天使摇晃着站起身体。  
　　就在这时，有个影子跃进了位于撤退路线的凹地里。  
　　那是人革连索玛•比利斯少尉的铁人桃子。  
　　  
　　很快，比利斯向我招呼了一记滑膛炮，在我躲避之时从力天使手里抢走了主天使，然后加速撤离了这个区域。  
　　“惨了。”  
　　“阿雷路亚！”  
　　这时，迟来的MSJ-06II-C／B铁人高机动B型部队从凹地深处冒出发射了滑膛炮。力天使翻身将AKASA拖在身边，用护盾抵挡着攻击。  
　　但是很快，无数发导弹击中了力天使。洛克昂大叫一声。  
　　我已无法保持沉默。  
　　“Union-Syncs，启动！”  
　　GN粒子喷射□□发出金色洪流，将这一方战场笼罩在无法言喻的狂暴氛围中。我在驾驶室中站起来，座位向上抬升之后往后移去。像做心电图时所用的传感器共有十多枚，一下子贴到了我身上。  
　　“这样你不是完全没防御力了？再来一次冲撞的话……”洛克昂的声音立刻淹没在导弹炸裂时的爆鸣声中。  
　　“不，传感器上配好了护具的，你不用担心。”除了固定身体的安全带之外该有的都有了。我又将座位靠背前移，系好了安全带。“这属于RP爆发时才用的办法，而现在只能险中求胜了……但这状态也维持不了多久，你快跟卡宁那边联系！”  
　　  
　　战斗开始了十小时之后，沙漠的另一端，提耶利亚•厄德趁着同伴卡宁•刘替换展开GN防护网的时间倒在座位上皱着眉“休息”了一瞬，随即又开始填充GN火箭炮的压缩粒子。  
　　这次一定要击中了……不能再失去机会……  
　　卡宁驾驶着PADMA，像是了解了他的想法一般，伸手支撑住了德天使的炮口。刹那•F•赛耶则用能天使左腕的护盾帮忙阻挡着敌军的炮击。  
　　“绝不能失去高达！”下定决心之后，提耶利亚在一瞬间静静地将呼吸调整了过来。  
　　  
　　“战斗开始十五小时。”哈罗呆滞的电子音说。  
　　“GN粒子消耗量太大，需要进行充填。暂时先交给你了。”我结束了Union-Syncs状态，对洛克昂说道。“可恶，要是不用机体，完全靠肉搏或枪战就好了，弄得这么麻烦……”  
　　“你还真是悠闲呐，这样的说法，真不敢相信你是从21世纪来的‘老太婆’。”洛克昂疲惫地说。  
　　“你不是说时间也是相对的嘛？现在我也不算老太婆吧……”我无奈地说。用Union-Syncs时完全是胜在一个“快”字，现在因为GN粒子不足也只有停下来。要不是有洛克昂在，我就只有任人宰割。  
　　但还没过五分钟，刺耳的警报声又提醒我敌机接近。  
　　“单机？！”洛克昂惊讶的声音传来。“是联合的MS！”  
　　我睁眼漫不经心地看了看，说道：“美国人……特装型旗帜式？那么现在这个是……”我按下了对敌通讯频道的开关。“阿拉斯加的约书亚•爱德华兹少尉？明知敌人是高达，还急于功名，你这种人可没有资格说队长是[上级杀手]吧？”  
　　“什么？高达驾驶员？！”对方惊骇的声音还未消失就化为一团炸开的灰色烟云。  
　　后来的特装型旗帜式小队由联合的格拉汉姆•艾卡中尉带领，向我们藏身的凹地突进而来。  
　　洛克昂收回来福枪改用了□□，动作变得迟缓。不妙啊……  
　　我按下监听设备的控制按钮，格拉汉姆•艾卡的声音立刻传了过来。  
　　“就当我是个卑鄙的胆小鬼吧！”  
　　“就这点战斗力……要这么说的话，这是为了你而准备的舞台，可别说你不喜欢啊。”  
　　“然后，最先降落在这个等待着你出现的舞台上的人将会是我格拉汉姆•艾卡——我发誓。”  
　　“精英护卫之类的词太过不干脆，这次我要来真的了。”  
　　“没错。”  
　　——“真想抱紧你啊，高达！”  
　　他在空中将结结实实地和砂土地面来了个亲密接触。  
　　但是这还不算完，他维持着喷气引擎的火力，拖着力天使来回盘旋。卸除来福枪之后将其丢在地上。  
　　“这就是我爱抚的方式，高达。”  
　　“总算和你跳完一场华尔兹了。”  
　　“来吧，让我好好看清楚你的脸。”特装型旗帜式用手揪住高达的头部向上拖起。  
　　“真像个睡美人啊……”  
　　“那种台词，恶心死了！这样的舞台谁稀罕啊？！”我大声说道。“而且你现在抓住的高达是男的（在驾驶的）！原来是同性恋啊……”  
　　“什么？又一架高达？黑色的，那是……”通讯频道中传来惊骇的声音。格拉汉姆的FLAG（旗帜式……写成flag笔画少……）放过了精疲力竭的力天使，朝我俯冲过来。  
　　“不知道我……CB大慨没什么叛徒吧……”我迎风而上，AKASA一拳打中了flag的左手。青白色的电火花爆发出来。  
　　Flag转身举起了剑。但AKASA更快，立刻飞起一脚踢走了那剑，然后双手紧紧地钳住了flag的压住。这时其余的fiag又在空中列队，向下俯冲而来。  
　　“不要多管闲事！”被压住的flag中，格拉汉姆•艾卡突然命令道。“一个女孩还用不着你们这么多人打，我一个人就可以了！”  
　　“什么？！”达利尔•达持曹长惊讶地说。但很快地，他们都向后散开作旁观状。  
　　“哈哈，美国人果然自信。那我就不客气了，论肉搏我可不会输给你。”我一边装作轻松，一边还在想着座天使为何还不出现……  
　　Flag猛然发力，试图挣开AKASA的压制，两架机体就此在沙地上翻滚起来。  
　　AKASA又一脚踢开了flag，向上发出子弹，被flag躲过。  
　　Flag向AKASA冲了过来，开始抢夺AKASA的枪。“还真想肉搏啊？不用枪可能要更久吧？”我问。  
　　“那是你自己说的吧？！”  
　　“……好吧……AKASA，驱逐目标：跑到我国来撒野的美国人。”我按下扳机。  
　　“你是中国人？为何加入天人？”  
　　“你这是种族/国别歧视！谁说中国人不能加入天人？狂妄的家伙，你真给你们美国丢脸！”我又操纵AKASA一拳打中了flag的驾驶室。  
　　Flag向后倒飞，立刻被队友从两边扶住。早知道一开始就用隐藏手臂扭断他手脚了。  
　　“哈罗，”我摇着头试图驱散深深的疲倦。“如果我被打败了，立刻销毁AKASA的所有数据，并且封闭太阳炉。”  
　　“不需要。”与哈罗截然不同的电子音说。“只要有Veda的最高级加密，不必销毁数据。”  
　　“Veda最高级加密？”  
　　“除了申请者或被授权解密者之外任何人也无法破解，如果被外人破解就会自动销毁，这就是Veda最高级加密。”  
　　“啊？为什么一开始没人跟我说？！”我不禁扶额囧道。原著里有这设定吗……？  
　　“你现在的申请才符合最高级加密的要求。”  
　　“好吧那就这样……”我皱着眉侧身闪过flag又一次冲击。“战斗开始十五小时？……好累……”  
　　十五个小时不休息倒不算什么大事，但现在是十五小时几乎没休止的战斗。爆炸的强光、巨响和震动早磨得我身心俱疲。现在还要跟一个精力充沛的美国自大狂边打边对骂……这样的情况无法改变，就是GN粒子再多又有什么用啊？！原著中应该出现的座天使一号机直到现在还没有来，到底怎么回事？要我倒下才来吗？还是在帮提耶利亚那边？  
　　“哎哎，中国女孩，别发呆啊!”格拉汉姆的flag又冲了过来，手上拿着同伴的剑。  
　　我先招呼了几枚多弹头导弹。接着两机手上的剑同时碎裂，AKASA又一次一拳打向flag驾驶室，但旁边的路人众（flag队员……）立刻发难，我很快被炸弹引起的震荡搅得七荤八素。  
　　这样不行。我马上关掉Union-Syncs又将flag推倒在地。【黎T影&刘JN：姐姐你又推倒他……江×寒：……众：orz……黎&刘：原来推倒才是王道……】  
　　“好了，看来我今天赢不了，因为我累得不行啦。”我喘着气说。【众：你喘气干啥？不是挺好的吗？刚才还推到了人家来着。黎T影：另外那句“累得不行”有歧义！众（怒视）：你想太多了！黎：你们不也是？！众再次orz。】“我这台机体就够你们研究的了，所以把那一位留在这里就好。”  
　　“不可能，战场上谁会放着便宜不占？”随着一声令下，众flag已将力天使围得严严实实。  
　　我立刻拔枪横扫过去，众flag纷纷还击。一架，两架，三架flag冒着浓烟坠地，剩下的flag转而围住了我。“TRANS-AM!”快速的移动之中，我又砍翻了一架flag，这才终于停下。  
　　监听频道中传来了达利尔•达特的声音：“队长？”  
　　“还用问吗？先给我把她解决掉再说！”  
　　“像你说的，战场上谁会放着便宜不占？人海战术加车轮战来拖时间倒不错，可惜你们不该跟我脱时间！”AKASA在次闪到队长flag身边，举起了抢来的光束军刀。“中华民族是很有耐心的民族，【众：推销啊？寒：……打广告了……】该出手时就出手，然后速战速决……再见了，美国人。”  
　　“几千年历史果然不是白白浪费时间得来的。”但又一阵警报声明显地迟了，我被笼罩在一圈电火花中。  
　　“是电击弹？强磁场？”我不得不停下了手，身体在麻木中仍能感觉到强烈的疼痛。  
　　“奇怪，居然没有发出叫声，该不会死了吧？”有人这么说着。  
　　“不，我看见她皱着眉头，肯定没死。但是快点结束吧，不然真死了。”听出来了，是格拉汉姆•艾卡。不是直到刚才还叫嚣着看似我吗……？这又是唱的哪出？要抓活的回去折磨吗？  
　　我睁开了眼睛。“嘿，我还活着。没让各位失望吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　“队长，有敌机接近！”  
　　“座天使？总算来了。”我松了口气，终于忍不住惨叫起来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
　　【众：您的叫声真特别……江×寒&黎T影：……orz】  
　　居然加大了电压！想烤糊我啊？！我调动全身细胞继续惨叫。  
　　渐渐地黑暗袭来，我只能倒在座位上了。  
　　“晕了？带走吧。”  
　　“是，队长。”  
　　这是我这次倒下之前听见的最后两句话。  
　　跟皇学的战术预报果然没错。


	8. 挑衅

　　塔克拉玛干沙漠三国联军“高达捕获作战”结束前。  
　　地点则是联合的一级大尉格拉汉姆•艾卡所率领的flag小队返回途中。  
　　十几架flag以MS形态飞行着，队长格拉汉姆•艾卡则拖拽着一架黑色的MS机体，那是我所驾驶的高达AKASA。此时我还因为连续战斗十几小时的深度疲倦和强磁电击的伤害而处在身体自动选择使用的休眠状态中。  
　　“这么说，那是个中国人了队长？”达利尔•达兹曹长问。  
　　“没错。”格拉汉姆•艾卡闷闷不乐地回答道。并不是有任何有关种族、性别或年龄的歧视，但单凭这个中国女孩孤军奋战半天，就有三架flag被击落。那可都是各部的精锐啊，她未免太强了吧？虽然并不会因为同伴的死而憎恨敌人，他却因此感到十分不爽。“这可真是一大败笔……”  
　　“……不将其立刻处决吗，队长？”达利尔继续问。  
　　“不必。她应该知道不少天人的情报吧？那现在杀了她岂不可惜？”格拉汉姆嘴角挑起一线阴狠。  
　　“那……？”  
　　“先把她送回美国那边的基地拷问一下。过几天我们坐航母回去的时候顺便把这台高达运过去。”格拉汉姆不无得意地说道。“要秘密地送一个人过去实在不算什么，高达太大就容易引起关注，所以还是得分开。我只是在考虑如何把这台高达收纳在我军的航母里，又不让AEU和人革联知道……”  
　　“其实我一直觉得很奇怪。队长，你不觉得这架高达跟MS形态的flag长得很相似吗？”霍华德•梅森说道。  
　　“这样的话，如果能变成飞行形态就好了……”  
　　“啊•，听你这么一说，还真是。”格拉汉姆又审视了一下爱机所抓住的黑色高达。“但这跟那架桔红色的高达不一样啊，不知道能不能变形态。”他再次按下对敌通讯频道的开关，毫不客气地吵醒了我。  
　　“喂，中国人，这台高达可不可以变成飞行形态啊？”  
　　“不知道哎，好像不行吧。干嘛？”我不解道。“想把我藏起来吗？”  
　　“你的MS看起来跟flag很像嘛，这样如果能变就可以避免走漏消息引起内讧。”  
　　“你就说我这机体被打得变不回去了呗，你们也就只好维持MS形态护送我回去。”我把白哈罗从专用凹槽中取出。“很遗憾。连这一点都没有考虑到吗？”  
　　“说得也是。可惜你如今已是战俘。”他继续说道。“提前把你送去美国拷问情报的话，应该不可能这么嚣张了吧？”  
　　“可惜我才加入天人不到三个月，情报可实在没多少，你们不如先研究这台高达还更有效率。”我诚实地说。“即使我告诉了你们天人组织成员的姓名相貌，你们也不可能在地球上通缉他们吧？”  
　　“这倒不用。……我原以为你们是宁愿死也不会交出情报的，看来不全是这样。”  
　　“不，如果是虚假无用的情报，送给你们也无所谓。”  
　　“有大脑的人不止你一个，虚假情报可是会被识破的。”  
　　“我知道。刚才你那个有关藏高达的问题已经充分展示了你的睿智。”  
　　“哼，有话回到基地再说也不迟。”  
　　“你不认为在回基地之前应该再伪装一下这机体？你们的flag肩上都有自己的标记。而且我要是穿着天人的制服在你们基地里呆着难免会走漏消息嘛……待回到了之后至少得给我换一件日常的衣服吧？否则我还活不到审讯时了。”我急忙说道。  
　　“看来你很珍惜自己的生命嘛……”格拉汉姆•艾卡明显讥诮的神色和声音一起从通讯频道中传来。“放心吧，在利用完毕之前会让你好好活着的……”  
　　“感觉跟几百年前一样，没什么长进嘛……还在虐待战俘吗……”  
　　

* * *

  
　　“你这制服跟我们的几乎一模一样……天人就穿这样？”（作者：真的？这里可能不对）达利尔压低声音惊讶地问。  
　　“准确地说，我还得脱掉这件小外套才跟你们一样。所以别废话了，不过来收走我的武器吗？”我脱下黑色的外套小褂，扔给了他。“之后我的性命就拜托了，国联的先生们。”  
　　“好吧，别取下头盔让别人发现你是陌生人。”格拉汉姆•艾卡立刻说道。“你现在穿着紧身制服（鼻血退散！），藏着什么武器看不出来？达利尔都被耍了。”  
　　黑皮肤的曹长紧紧地皱着眉，被耍的羞惭和愤怒却比尼亚加拉大瀑布更快地从他的目光之中倾泻出来。但他很快和霍华德•梅森一同在我身后站定，一左一右看似跟随实则挟持着我，跟着队长格拉汉姆•艾卡向前走去。  
　　这次的目的地是他们的宿舍，准确地说宿舍楼中的更衣室。  
　　“队长，这里是男更衣室吧……？”达持仍然皱着眉说。  
　　格拉汉姆不明所以，很自然地说：“战斗结束之后把衣服换了有什么问题吗？”  
　　“但是她……”梅森有点犹疑。  
　　“我不禁囧道：“你们到底是要洗澡还是要换衣服啊？这里有没有浴室啊？说实话我实在想把身上的沙尘洗掉，所以拿件衣服给我去换掉吧……哎？”  
　　“怎么了？你不是要换衣服嘛？”格拉汉姆瞪着我问。“原来又在耍人吗？”  
　　“不是，我是说真的……”我盯着他伸出的手，那手上是他的制服和帽子。“我去厕所换了吧……”  
　　“怎么越看越像酒店门僮……这种制服……”我拼力提着裤子。“而且你身高有180cm吧？这衣服实在太大了……”  
　　“啊？”梅森失却了镇定的表情。  
　　“队长……”达持瞪了我一眼之后无奈地说。  
　　“不想穿就别穿好了，没人逼你。”格拉汉姆额头上隐隐地出现了几个“十字路口。”  
　　“……你就没有日常的衣服……？”  
　　“难道日常的衣服就能穿得了吗？”十字路口消失了，那人脸上一副似笑非笑的表情。  
　　“啊，那个……”  
　　“嗯，日常的衣服也是180cm的尺寸，所以同样没法穿了。”梅森一举把我逼入死角。  
　　“所以了，你到底想怎样啊？高达驾驶员。”格拉汉姆已经忍俊不禁。  
　　“好了没办法了我先勉为其难地将就一下吧……”  
　　  
　　“很不错啊，居然抓了活人回来，还附赠一架可以使用的高达机体。”  
　　铿锵有力的声音在室内回荡，国联军高官片桐司令（二将军？不明）坐在舒适的沙发上，赞许地看着笔直地站在面前的格拉汉姆、达利尔和梅森。  
　　“但是，我很遗憾地请求你们谅解。在目前这样的复杂情势（作者：“混沌军势”？囧！）下，我们恐怕必须对捕获高达一事守口如瓶，所以你们目前是无法获得晋升的。”  
　　Flag小队三人组保持着沉默，从他们的表情上无法辨读情绪。  
　　片桐皱了皱眉，道：“别以为我不知道你们内心是多么的不平，晋升的事可能要推迟是无法改变的现实，我会努力替你们争取的——”  
　　“不是那个问题。”格拉汉姆出声打断了片桐的话。“就我个人而言，这次晋升完全没有意义，因此您也不必为我费这份心。”  
　　“队长！”梅森和达持同时出声。  
　　“在也是为这次使用的人海战术而感到羞愧。”片桐沉重地说。  
　　“但是您绝对……”  
　　“尽管可以说那是无奈之举，但并不是说有这样的言辞作为借口便不用反省了。”片桐朝窗外无垠的蓝天和黄沙望去。“并不是只有你才会为之感到羞愧的。”

* * *

　　  
　　“基斯没回来。被敌人给带走了吗……”卡宁在托勒密舰的走廊里截住了洛克昂。  
　　“是……”洛克昂别过头，额角垂下的长发遮不住满脸的疲惫，他用含有低落情绪的声音回答。“抱歉。”  
　　“那种话就不要说了，错不在你。”卡宁安慰地道。“快去休息吧。”  
　　洛克昂在脸上扯出一点苦笑，勉强挥了挥手以示告别，抓着墙上的导航扶手离开了走廊。  
　　“是哪国军队干的？”刹那在卡宁身后突然出声。  
　　就算你是想成为恐怖片主角也不要总是这样突然发话吓人好吗……  
　　卡宁无奈地转过身去。  
　　“据监视者的报告是国联军……但国联军那边口风很紧，一时还查不出什么。”菲露特代替卡宁答道。  
　　“那就说明人还活着，因为被处决的话肯定会大肆宣扬。机体应该也被带走严加看管了。”卡宁似乎轻松了不少，“但是即使被处决了也只会公布人死了的消息，不会透露机体还在的事……或许会说机体也被销毁？”  
　　刹那抬手用食指和中指按住了太阳穴：“够了。”  
　　【作者：这不是“扶额”，请注意。（众飞砖砸下）】  
　　“啊，对、对不起。”卡宁局促地低头道歉。  
　　令人十分囧然的是，她的哈罗扇动着耳朵（翅膀？！……）靠近了刹那，替主人重复着说：“对不起，对不起。”  
　　刹那看了哈罗一眼，不置可否，板着脸也离开了走道。  
　　卡宁的肩膀垮了下来，但她思维却不停地运转着。  
　　真不方便……完全失去联络了，麻烦麻烦……  
　　如果是国联军，在那时间挑洛克昂的应该只有特装型旗帜式（Special Flag）小队，格拉汉姆•艾卡……  
　　说不定能因此见到皇的“故人”比利•片桐，或是那个片桐司令，那样就有逃走的胜算了。  
　　菲露特见卡宁脸色阴晴不定变幻万千，着实被惊了一下，但她一贯镇静自若，此时也就眼观鼻鼻观心，干脆视而不见听而不闻，转身回自己的房间去了。  
　　卡宁略为回过神来，发现走廊中只剩自己一个人，顿觉无趣，抓过哈罗也向自己住处走去。  
　　忽然她又想到了一些问题：  
　　为何只有基斯和“虚空”被带走了？  
　　flag小队有那么多人，为何不连洛克昂也一起抓走？  
　　即使基斯和洛克昂因为长时间战斗而身心俱疲，也没有这么容易就被抓走的道理。  
　　尤其是基斯，明明知道会有援兵，没可能撑不住。  
　　由此看来，座天使一号机的约翰•托里尼蒂这次救援行动还存在着不少的疑点，要了解真相，惟有向洛克昂求证了。  
　　重点是确定“基斯被抓走”和“约翰到场施救”这两件事之间的时间差。  
　　根据原作剧情，不久之后托里尼蒂兄妹将访问托勒密舰，那时可以趁机调查一下机体和其中存档的影像资料，找到约翰“英雄救美”的全程录像，便可以确知整件事的表里了。  
　　现在唯一的希望也许是基斯的脱逃。  
　　只要腿脚不受束缚，她可以踢翻所有人之后开着高达飞回来。  
　　但是她栽在了未来的“Mr.武士道”手里，逃出来估计也没几天好活的吧？  
　　“怎么想也是凶多吉少！讨厌！”

* * *

  
　　与此同时，在离卡宁不远的地方，托勒密舰上的一个房间里，刹那正躺在床上瞪着天花板。  
　　居然被抓了！  
　　刹那的表情变得前所未有的阴暗。  
　　不，不能怪洛克昂也不能怪她，持续了那样长时间的战斗，就算是男人也会感到身心俱疲，何况她也才加入天人组织不久。  
　　刹那翻了个身，闭上眼开始补眠。  
　　梦中的战火连绵不绝，如同暴风雨来临之前撕裂天上阴云的雷电。

* * *

　　  
　　次日，头脑敏锐堪比江户川柯南小朋友的卡宁小姐在向Veda提交了作战报告之后，秘密地携带着录音设备光明正大地闯进了洛克昂的住处。  
　　在目的达成之后，她回到自己的房间里将收集到的情报作了整理。  
　　此事发生的十分钟后，在地球上被抓的天人组织的高达驾驶员基斯•塔罗由于“无囚室”而被迫暂住在flag小队众人宿舍附近的小单人间中。  
　　据佚名人士透露，该恐怖分子入“狱”时，盯着前来“送行”的flag小队长格拉汉姆•艾卡大笑三声，并发表了诸如“逃脱会变得越来越容易”和“三个援兵不属于天人组织”的言论，之后便抬头挺胸地进入了新暂住处。  
　　而遭恐怖分子言语威胁（？）的flag队长毫无惧色，当即向队员们下达了“以后不得无故在厕所和更衣室范围以外的区域内bare-backed（不穿上衣）”的重要指示。


	9. 盟友（？）

　　就在“高达捕获作战”之后的十多天，天人的战术预测员皇•李•诺瑞加和三位高达驾驶员——洛克昂•史特拉托斯、阿雷路亚•帕普提森和提耶利亚•厄德在作为他们旗舰的多用运输舰“托勒密”的走廊中见到了座天使的三位驾驶员。  
　　自塔克拉玛干沙漠脱离时。洛克昂等人从座天使高达的驾驶员处接收到了某宇宙区域的点数据，之后就奔赴去了那片区域直到今日的见面。而座天使的驾驶员都是乘坐已卸除了武装的座天使来登舰，这事倒很值得称赞。  
　　长男约翰•托里尼蒂对出来迎接的皇等人点头致意。“感谢你们允许我们登舰。我是座天使一号机的驾驶员约翰•托里尼蒂。”  
　　次男米凯尔•托里尼蒂则扬起脸，露出挑衅般的表情，语气也有些戏谑的成分。  
　　“我是座天使二号机驾驶员米凯尔•托里尼蒂。”  
　　小妹妹妮娜开朗地比出V字形手势：“我是座天使三号机的驾驶员妮娜•托里尼蒂。”  
　　皇有些语塞。  
　　“各位很年轻呢……而且名字……”  
　　“我们有血缘关系，是亲兄妹。”约翰很认真地回答道。  
　　“这样啊……啊，关于你们给予帮助的谢礼……”  
　　“喂，”妮娜打断了皇的话，可能是在说那些我们没兴趣的事怎样都无所谓。“能天使的驾驶员是谁？”  
　　“唉？”  
　　妮娜把视线从瞪圆眼睛的皇身上移开，看向站在墙边抱着胸的提耶利亚。  
　　“是你吗？”  
　　“不，不是。”提耶利亚用有些抗拒的音调否认后背过了脸去。  
　　“是我。”  
　　刹那抓着通道墙壁上的导航把平移动过来。  
　　刚才约翰等人乘坐的大型运输舰接近时，他为防万一在能天使驾驶室警戒，所以晚了一步过来合流。  
　　在所有人注目中，刹那松开把手，站到地板上。  
　　“我就是能天使驾驶员刹那•F•塞耶。”  
　　“你就是那个爱乱来的驾驶员啊。”妮娜一下子破颜而笑，从皇等人中间穿过，靠近刹那。“你这种地方……我很喜欢呢。”  
　　说着，妮娜的脸向刹那的脸接近。  
　　刹那躲避着将脸向上抬起，可妮娜的雀斑脸却没有停止。  
　　“刹那•F•塞耶！你在这里呆着干嘛？刚才伊安说他有事找你。”  
　　“！”  
　　刹那被人拉住，往后拖了一步远。  
　　妮娜不满地瞪着干扰者。  
　　“你这家伙是谁啊？”  
　　米凯尔却像是被雷劈中般呆立在当地。  
　　来者微微地皱起眉头，毫不客气地回应着妮娜的瞪视。  
　　“你们好。”  
　　和皇相差无几的发型，只是颜色不是棕色而是黑色。  
　　身着红色高达驾驶员制服的女孩昂着头，对来访的三兄妹说道。  
　　“我是PADMA的驾驶员卡宁•刘。”  
　　“你……”妮娜的表情完全扭曲了。  
　　米凯尔看着卡宁，似乎露出了很为难的表情。  
　　这时妮娜的紫色哈罗发出了不合时宜的尖锐电子音。  
　　“上吧，上吧，上吧。”  
　　接着紫色哈罗“啪嗒啪嗒”拍动着耳朵，浮着接近了洛克昂的黄色哈罗。  
　　“哥哥，哥哥。”  
　　“哥哥？”洛克昂发出诧异的声音。  
　　哈罗在哈罗面前停住，高兴的转动机体。“想见你啊，想见你啊，哥哥，哥哥。”  
　　“你这家伙是谁，你这家伙是谁。”  
　　“哈罗，哈罗。”  
　　“不认得，不认得。”  
　　黄哈罗想要赶走麻烦的干扰者，撞上了紫哈罗。  
　　紫哈罗被撞倒后跟着惯性飘起来，用呆滞的声音继续念着。  
　　“哥哥，记忆。哥哥，记忆。哥哥，记忆……”哈罗在过道尽头消失，电子音渐渐远去听不见了的时候，过道这里剩下的人全都不知该如何反应。  
　　“嗯……那什么……皇轻咳两声说。“总之，这里不是说话的地方，进屋去谈吧。”  
　　“好的。”约翰点头。妮娜回转身来。  
　　刹那一声不响地瞪着三兄妹。  
　　擦身而过时，约翰没有看他，米凯尔的厌恶表情很快也收敛了，妮娜则抛了个媚眼。  
　　为什么选上了他们呢？  
　　冷不防地，刹那边上留下来的提耶利亚出了声。  
　　“头一次意见一致呢。”  
　　“什么？”刹那问。  
　　“不用说也明白吧？”卡宁插话道。  
　　刹那跟着两人，一起追在皇他们的后面。  
　　既然这之后要听那三人谈话，那么到时再下结论也不迟。  
　　  
　　托勒密作战指挥室。  
　　“让我们进入正题吧。”皇表情变得认真起来。  
　　“为什么Veda的数据库里没有那个机体？”  
　　提耶利亚连续发问。  
　　但约翰的回答与期待的完全不同。“这个不能回答。我们有保守秘密的义务。”  
　　“真遗憾。”像是捉弄皇他们一样，米凯尔夸张地耸了耸肩。  
　　“那太阳炉……不，GN引擎是哪里供应的呢？”  
　　对于洛克昂的提问，约翰用了同样的话语回答。“非常抱歉，我不能回答。”  
　　“还是遗憾。”米凯尔用鼻子哼笑。  
　　“那么你们为什么要来这里？”提耶利亚显得很焦躁。  
　　米凯尔嘲弄地回答道：“来拜见完全被旧世代的MS打败了的笨蛋驾驶员。”  
　　“你说什么……”  
　　“你怎么说话呢？！”比提耶利亚稍晚一些出声的是卡宁，她探出身子狠狠地瞪着米凯尔。  
　　“啊……”米凯尔露出尴尬的表情。  
　　“米凯尔。”约翰出言道。  
　　提耶利亚把脸转向皇。“我不舒服，能让我先退席吗？之后向Veda交报告书。”  
　　“知道了。”  
　　“那我也失陪了。”卡宁站起来跟着提耶利亚走出了战术指挥室。  
　　“哎……”  
　　“啊，好啦~”  
　　之后，妮娜“喂喂”着用手指戳约翰的胳膊。“约翰哥，我好无聊~去舰里探险了哦~”  
　　“……可以吗？”约翰向皇征求许可。  
　　皇踌躇着点头答应了。“啊，好吧……”  
　　“太好了~”妮娜一下子跳起来向自动门跑去，途中看向刹那，冲他叫道：“喂，一起去吗？”  
　　刹那自动无视了她的话。肩膀突然被撞到，他面前妮娜露出了可怕的表情：“不可以惹火我哦……”  
　　接着妮娜恢复了平常的表情，从门口出去了。刹那则揉着被撞到的肩膀陷入了沉思。  
　　“那么……只告诉我们这个可以吗？”皇继续问道。“你们要用那高达做什么？”  
　　“自然是根除战争。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“你们是天人的高达驾驶员，我们也是。”  
　　“也就是说，会和我们合伙吗？”阿雷路亚问道。  
　　“笨蛋，怎么可能？”米凯尔嗤笑道。“你们只会软弱的进行干涉，现在不还向我们求助呢？”  
　　“你什么意思？”  
　　“字面上的意思。不要装傻了。啊，难道你是不完全的改造人吗？”  
　　“什么？”阿雷路亚眯起了眼。  
　　“怎么？要打吗？”兴致勃勃直起身来的米凯尔被约翰用手势阻止了。  
　　“非常抱歉。我为弟弟的无礼道歉。……但是，对我们下命令的人，难道不正是由于对你们的做法产生质疑吗？”  
　　“那么我们是被舍弃的棋子吗？”  
　　“请你们继续之前的作战行动。而我们会根据自己的判断行事。”  
　　“你们在伊欧利亚•舒恩伯格的计划中是必不可缺的吗？”  
　　这句话是皇尽全力的讽刺，而其中的锋芒被约翰的绅士微笑挡住了：“是与不是，由我们今后的行动来决定。”  
　　托勒密众人都查觉了这话中如剪影一般显现出来的拒绝的含义。那不是敌人，却也不是盟友。  
　　  
　　与提耶利亚分开之后卡宁便去了舰桥，向伊安传达了皇要他调查三台座天使的消息。  
　　提耶利亚则与进入了Veda秘室的妮娜相遇，他一无所获。  
　　三兄妹乘坐的大型运输舰搭载着座天使返航之后，洛克昂问皇道：“这么简单就这样让他们回去好吗？……那边的情报果然是套不出来呢。”  
　　“也不全是这样啊。”皇笑道。  
　　“？”  
　　这时房门打开，整备士伊安•瓦斯提出现在门口。“哟”他抬起手打了招呼。“我趁你们说话的时候调查了那个座天使的机体。”  
　　洛克昂有些吃惊地看着伊安，又笑道：“哈哈，不愧是战术预报员。”  
　　卡宁探头进来：“嗯，报告已经用独立终端提交了，而且没有输入Veda。”  
　　“啊？”这下轮到皇吃惊了。  
　　“这有什么好惊讶的？既然是私下调查当然不能输入Veda。”卡宁满不在乎地说。“皇小姐你说呢？”  
　　“啊，没错……”  
　　“但是至今没有任何关于AKASA下落的消息。”卡宁面色凝重地说。“那次与flag小队遭遇之后就完全失踪了。”  
　　“她还活着吧？”刚好路过听到众人谈话的刹那突然失控地吼道。  
　　“也对。没有消息就是好消息。”卡宁连忙大圆场。“高达体积不小，运出来肯定要走漏风声。而对人有什么处置决定当然也在我们监控之中。”  
　　“我不是在怀疑现有的情报能力。”刹那情绪依然很低落。“另外刚才谢谢了，卡宁。”说完又向走廊另一端走了。  
　　走廊中剩下的几人都不知该作何反应。


	10. 对弈

　　“保密义务？我倒想看看你能撑到什么地步。”霍华德•梅森用指节敲了敲桌子，对坐在自己对面并且被结结实实捆在了椅子上的人冷笑着说道。  
　　从面容上来看实在是非常年轻，来自东方古国的黄皮肤和黑眼睛是这囚徒最明显的外貌特征。这女孩是天人组织的恐怖分子啊，梅森任自己的思绪肆意飘荡着。  
　　“虽然对外宣称是坦白从宽，但你们不是连‘证人保护计划’都无法做到滴水不漏嘛？霍华德•梅森先生。”囚徒抵抗着连日来的疲倦，费力在脸上扯出了一个挑衅式的笑容。“把我从这椅子上松开，让我看到坦白的好处，说不定能让我想起更多有关天人组织的情报来哦。”  
　　“混账！”梅森大力一拍桌子。“你可没资格谈条件！”  
　　“哎哎，你的耐心到哪里去了？霍华德。”审讯室的门被打开了，梅森所属的flag小队队长、中尉格拉汉姆•艾卡和战友达利尔•达持曹长一起走了进来。  
　　“队长？”梅森诧异不已。“你怎么……”  
　　格拉汉姆抬起手，阻止了他继续说话的举动。“这样，我们三人全到齐了，你可以说了吧？”  
　　这么说队长你和她达成了交换情报的交易？！梅森心中一惊，但表面上只是皱了皱眉。他知道这时不必多言。  
　　被捆在椅子上的囚徒似乎恢复了一些精神，眼里重新有了神采。她抬起头盯着眼前的三名军人，张开了嘴。  
　　  
　　“很高兴你能守约前来。”我顶着疲倦对面前的flag小队三人组说道。“谢绝录音，不再重复。”  
　　“……”  
　　“美国有你们的基地吧？MSWAD那里是三架新型高达的下一目标。他们将在一个月内毁灭那基地。”我略一停顿。“队长先生，看你表情就知道你们高层已经决定把我送去那里了。”  
　　格拉汉姆听我这么一说，倒被惊了一下，便道：“不错，你明天就该启程了，而且是和片桐将军等人乘专机一同去美国。分开之后你就会被送到MSWAD基地。至于你那家高达，会存放在我们的母舰舱中，随后几天由我们的flag小队护送去美国。”他说着便走过来给我松了绑。  
　　“非常感谢……”  
　　“队长，这下我可是越来越糊涂了。你们到底在说什么？”梅森不解道。  
　　“的确，我也知道你们不可能因为我这几句话就人员疏散，要改变行程就更不可能了。但是……”我拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口水。“到那时，请你们一定要……尽快出去。虽然遇到那三人组是占绝对劣势，也不可能坐视大本营被炸而不管吧？”  
　　“那是自然。”格拉汉姆又是一脸气宇轩昂的表情。“我是不说慌的。”他又加上一句。  
　　“哎，说不定我会被杀。还真舍不得你们啊~”我摊手无奈道。  
　　尽管已知道有人会死（注：梅森会死）却无能为力，只能眼睁睁看着而无法改变。说出来也没意义，只是徒增烦恼。  
　　  
　　“你是天人的高达驾驶员？真年轻啊。”国联军的高层官员之一——霍默•片桐将军略有些惊讶地盯着正埋首于一本航空杂志的女孩。  
　　“是的。你好。”女孩头也不抬地说道。  
　　片桐微怔，之前可没有几个人敢用这样不温不火的语气跟他讲话。  
　　这时女孩收起了杂志，端起面前桌上（小桌板~❤）的杯子，把杯里的水灌下了一半。“不作自我介绍吗？国际联盟的片桐将军。”  
　　“你都知道我是谁了还用我作什么介绍？”片桐奇道。  
　　“大叔~我只知道你的名字、性别和所属国家而己哎。”女孩一脸无语的表情。“算啦，在下是基斯•塔罗，加入天人组织的时间还不到半年。以前是Mafioso。”  
　　片桐露出了一丝警惕的神色，但他的声音丝毫没有波动：“Mafioso？就我所知，你这号人物的知名度……”  
　　基斯举起水杯又喝了两口，说道：“没办法啊，我既然是｛老前辈｝，那么也许资料就不复存在了。以后有机会的话我会叫他们重新登入的。现在你怀疑也没办法，最近我没在那边做事了，何况现在用的也不是真名。”  
　　片桐默然地坐了一会儿，也觉得无聊了，却听基斯道：“喂~大叔，不觉得无聊么？来玩点什么吧，比如猜谜。”  
　　“……怎么个猜法？”  
　　“我先说个谜语，由你来回答。如果你不能回答，就给我200美元。之后换你出题我来回答，如果我答不出，我就给你100块。”  
　　“为什么我给的要多些啊？”片桐不解道。  
　　“因为你年龄比我大，见的东西比我多，所以应该更会猜谜。”基斯毫不吝啬地给片桐将军扣上了一顶高高的大帽子。  
　　“好吧，你先出题。”片桐将200美元的钞票放在了桌上。  
　　“嘿嘿，这个你肯定猜不出来——什么动物在地上走的时候有四条腿，在空中飞的时候却只有三条腿？”  
　　基斯露出了腹黑的笑容。  
　　片桐冥思苦想了几分钟，终于认输道：“不知道。这200元归你了。”  
　　基斯伸手将200美元收下，道：“这次还你出题了。”  
　　“……其实我也想知道——什么动物在地上走的时候有四条腿，在空中飞的时候却只有三条腿？”片桐一脸困惑地说。  
　　基斯看了他一眼。“这个问题的答案是——我也不知道。”说完，她将片桐刚才给的两张100美元钞票中的一张递给了片桐。  
　　片桐接过钞票盯着基斯看了许久。他身边的护卫忍不住大声道：“喂，你这不是在骗钱嘛？”  
　　基斯淡定地看了那护卫一眼，道：“很抱歉，你似乎不能这样说我呢——掏钱的可不是你。公民对自己的财产享有使用和处分权吧？那么你们的将军也一样啊~”  
　　护卫还要说什么，片桐却已抬手阻止了他继续说下去的意图。基斯双手交叉环绕胸前，露出了微笑。  
　　“不愧是Mafioso和天人组织的高达驾驶员。”片桐舒缓了表情，如此说道。  
　　“承认了。多谢夸奖。”基斯抱拳施礼，立刻又抬起头来：“不用再考虑了，我确实是中国人。”  
　　片桐苦笑不得，“……那么接下来……”  
　　“我才想问你有什么好玩的点子啊大叔……下棋怎样？不知道这飞机上有没有哦。”  
　　“下棋？”片桐眼珠一转，“你想下什么棋？”  
　　“哎呀……为防有人说我仗势欺人，我看就下国际象棋好了。因为日本将棋我不会玩，中国想起你也有可能不会玩吧？所以……”基斯说到这里，转向片桐的护卫。“这里有国际象棋吗？请拿一副过来。”  
　　“喂，你这个——”护卫腾地一下站了起来，似乎想训斥一下基斯。  
　　但是我们的救场主大叔片桐再次阻止了他的护卫君：“照她说的做吧，有什么关系。”  
　　于是一副木制的国际象棋很快就被摆在了桌上。  
　　基斯看了看棋子，将棋盘转了180度角，说：“你先下吧。”  
　　【此处下棋过程待定。】  
　　【可悲的没写完】  
　　-分割-  
　　“为神马为神马为神马呀呀呀呀？！”  
　　基斯抓狂了。  
　　“为神马会这样啊大叔？！”  
　　基斯暴走中。  
　　“你为啥要收养我啊大叔？”  
　　片桐将军的嘴角有些扭曲，脸色也有点发绿。  
　　“这个……可以说是个人喜好……”  
　　“这算什么鬼回答？！你……老牛吃嫩草？不行吧？！俗话说兔子不吃窝边草啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
　　“……”  
　　“……好吧我知道我没有选择的余地……不过有个新的容身之处也不坏……俗话又说狡兔三窟嘛……谢谢您啦……”  
插入书签　


	11. 意外

　　某一天。  
　　米凯尔又来到了托勒密找卡宁。  
　　“怎么了？托利尼迪。”卡宁这样问道。  
　　这是托勒密舰中某一角。在米凯尔的强烈要求下，卡宁跟着他来到了这里。  
　　领卡宁感觉无比奇异的是，明明一直都很狂放的托利尼迪家的次男这次单独面对她时却很羞涩以至于沉默了半天。  
　　“想借钱吗？”卡宁除了“想快点结束这无聊时间”之外实在没有别的想法，于是她这么问道。  
　　“不是那个啦……”  
　　“咋？”  
　　“我……对你……”米凯尔红着脸继续说。  
　　“哦，我明白了。不用再说了。”卡宁挥手阻止道。  
　　然后她凑近了一脸紧张的米凯尔——“我……”  
　　米凯尔喜出望外。  
　　“……我拒绝。”  
　　卡宁说完这句话便向走廊另一头走去。  
　　米凯尔哪肯放过？他立刻起身追上，一下便擒住卡宁。  
　　“恕我拒绝。”卡宁瞪着米凯尔。  
　　“为什么？！”  
　　“我对你……不，我已经有喜欢的人了。很遗憾，那个人不是你。”  
　　这是废话——眼里一直只有某眼镜伪娘的超级花痴卡宁怎可能轻易转性看上米凯尔？  
　　说罢，卡宁又一蹬地，向前飘了一小段，却仍然无法挣脱。她只好停了下来，却被米凯尔一下揽在怀里。  
　　“放开我！”卡宁拼命推着米凯尔却无济于事——她没有基斯那么能打。  
　　这时，LT二人的说话声由远及近。  
　　卡宁大叫：“提耶利亚！”  
　　LT二人的交谈声戛然而止。  
　　走廊尽头，提耶利亚的影子出现了。  
　　“怎么了？”提耶利亚问道。  
　　但，下一秒，米凯尔赶在提耶利亚到达之前毫不犹豫的将卡宁的脸扳了过来，然后……  
　　——晚了一步赶到的LT二人正好看见这一幕。  
　　“原来是这样？打扰了。”他皱眉看着不久后又分开的两人，接着迅速离开了。  
　　卡宁才一挣脱便反手给了米凯尔一耳光。她想追上提耶利亚却与洛克昂撞了个满怀，结果立刻转而抓住洛克昂哭了起来。  
　　洛克昂本来不明就里，眼见这种状况，心下顿时也明白了□□分。  
　　没有时间用来思考——不需要。洛克昂轻轻推开了卡宁，冲过去给了米凯尔一拳：“滚吧！这里再也不欢迎你！”  
　　  
　　米凯尔驾驶座天使二号机离去后，洛克昂带着黄色哈罗一起到舰桥去，果然看见了正在闷声不响的看着整备机器人忙碌的提耶利亚。  
　　见洛克昂来了。提耶利亚点了点头算是打过招呼，之后便继续盯着整备机器人，依旧不发一言。  
　　洛克昂不习惯这样的沉默——“干嘛这么生气？刚才吃了苍蝇吗？”  
　　提耶利亚瞪了他一眼。  
　　“刚才的事……”  
　　“那种事我没兴趣……”  
　　“卡宁是被偷袭的。”洛克昂无视提耶利亚的抗议，继续说道。  
　　“那与我无关……”提耶利亚转过身快步走着想离开舰桥。  
　　“不要用那种说辞。你其实在乎得很呐。”洛克昂盯着提耶利亚。“这样是无法解决问题的。”  
　　“不要摆着大人的臭脸对我说教！”提耶利亚猛然回过头来大声说道。  
　　“我哪有说教啊？明明只是在解释误会而已。”洛克昂啼笑皆非。“如果一直这样放任不管，你会连自己错过什么也无从得知。”  
　　提耶利亚脚步不停，奔出门去。  
　　  
　　卡宁回到自己的房间就化悲愤为疲劳，不一会就睡着了。  
　　不久之后，她于半梦半醒之间感觉到有人站在了自己床前，立刻吓得从床上坐起，却撞到了那人的下巴。  
　　“呀！”两人同时痛呼。  
　　卡宁揉了揉头顶，定睛一看，原来是提耶利亚。她连忙道歉：“对不起。”  
　　提耶利亚揉了揉被撞痛的下巴，一时无语。  
　　卡宁则用手抓了抓有点小纠结的头发，还是睡眼惺忪。  
　　这种时候应该做些什么？  
　　提耶利亚突然想到了这样一个重大问题。  
　　如果一直就这样放任不管，什么也不做，就会错过……什么？  
　　真让人感觉不快……  
　　于是他说话了、  
　　“刚才洛克昂已经跟我解释了那件事，所以……”  
　　“啊……那个啊……洛克昂？”卡宁有点惊讶又有点内疚。  
　　——洛叔你真大方……提子该不会被我抢走吧……OMG，这实在是……我可怜的小心脏……（=v=）  
　　“对啊，你没事吧？”  
　　卡宁回过神来，答道：“还好。提耶利亚你这么关心我，实在让我非常……那啥……”  
　　“……你到底是……为何会在那时叫我？”  
　　“……”卡宁一脸无语表情看着提耶利亚。“这才开始进入正题？……我理解了……”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“我对提耶利亚……真的非常……喜欢……吧。”  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“原来如此。所以……但那时候我……抱歉。”  
　　“现在已经知道实情了，那么我就接受道歉……”  
　　你的目的难道就是让我来道歉吗？！  
　　提耶利亚有点不满的盯着正在沾沾自喜的卡宁。  
　　洛克昂说的“可能会错过的”难道就是指这个？  
　　那家伙……  
　　不过她切换和复原的速度还真快……  
　　提耶利亚无奈的想了半天，终于小心翼翼的说：“那个……我现在没法做出明确回应，请见谅。”  
　　卡宁不以为意的摆了摆手，“我早知道会是这样，本来也没什么期待——想也知道你可不是那种会一见钟情的类型吧。既然是慢热那就再说吧……现在当务之急不是这个。”  
　　“说的也是……”  
　　这样似乎……变得与之前不同了，本以为会有的尴尬局面好像还未开始就已经结束了，还好——不要影响任何一方的情绪才好。提耶利亚这样想着。  
　　——“那么我告辞了。”  
插入书签　


	12. 灭顶

　　完成塔克拉玛干沙漠联合军事演习的国联特装型旗帜式队登上了在太平洋上航行的3艘美军运输母舰。正是回国途中。  
　　特装型旗帜式队的初期成员格拉汉姆•艾卡中尉、霍华德•梅森准尉、达利尔•达持曹长在位于旗舰上的空母飞行员休息室里碰面。几个人无精打采，不知为何没了霸气。  
　　“不但没有圆满完成任务，还失去了3名优秀的旗帜式战士。”格拉汉姆无力地说。“我这个队长失格呐。”  
　　“没有办法啊，队长。”霍华德为格拉汉姆辩解道。“根本没预想到会有新型的高达出现。队长是没有过错的。”  
　　格拉汉姆微微苦笑着回应他。这时侯说什么谢谢一类的话将自己的责任减轻就太对不住死去的三人了。这是格拉汉姆最大的回礼了。  
　　“说到底性能也差得太多了。”达利尔抱着胳膊想开来的叹了口气。“起码要能有和高达同性能的机体的话……”  
　　“Special flag 可是我军最新的精锐部队啊！”霍尔德怒不可遏地反驳。  
　　“这我知道，但是……”  
　　“达利尔，我们是flag战士。有点骄傲吧。”  
　　的确，flag是很好的机体，格拉汉姆看着两人的交锋这样想。  
　　他对flag是有爱的，并且也抱持着驾驶flag立下功勋的骄傲。从自己的立场上，当然是比较偏于霍华德的意见的，但却不能强求达利尔也这样。  
　　Flag的性能确实要比高达差。但是，格拉汉姆自身在阿扎迪思坦王国的内乱时，曾经有过驾驶Special flag与狙击型高达交锋的经验。  
　　总之只能在战斗方法上想办法了，格拉汉姆认为。  
　　然后，实践的机会就很快来到了。  
　　手机响起，向格拉汉姆报告高达的出现。  
　　可是，听到它的预测降落地点——格拉汉姆不由自主地惊恐起来。  
　　  
　　Special flag的技术主任雷弗•艾夫曼教授在他美国的MSWAD基地里的办公室里进行数据的验证。他是早期预见到天人组织的创设者伊欧利亚•舒恩伯格的真正目的不是“根除纷争”的少数人之一。而实际上，教授的研究已经到了再假以时日便能解明特殊粒子的地步了。  
　　前几天同高官们一起坐飞机来的那个女孩，曾经是Mafioso的天人组织的高达驾驶员基斯•塔罗倒是已经确认了猜想的正确性，但是她对于有关GN粒子的事却是一无所知，所以也问不到什么。  
　　艾夫曼的思考中断了，在空中游荡的视线落回到了电脑屏幕上。  
　　那里什么也没有了，应该显示的数据全部消失了。仿佛一开始就什么也没有一般，一个数字也没有了。  
　　然后，随着轻轻一声电子音，屏幕中央的左端出现了显示文字的光标。光标向右滑动，列出一排文字。  
　　“You have witnessed too much（你知道的太多了）……”  
　　“什么？！”教授从椅子上站起的同时，MSWAD基地内的警报响了起来。  
　　那是通告新型高达强袭灾祸的警报。  
　　  
　　MSWAD基地上空，座天使高达一号机的驾驶员约翰•托里尼蒂眺望着下方，各处士兵跑出来抬头看着这里。已经晚了，他们的命运握在约翰扣扳机的手中，只要一下就可以了。  
　　“GN粒子输送完毕。”妮娜的声音传来。  
　　“了解。”狙击专用的传感器从约翰的面罩上滑下，眼罩（？）上出现准星。约翰的眼睛牢牢对准MSWAD基地。“座天使一号机，GN Mega Launcher，射击。”约翰的手指扣下了扳机。  
　　GN Mega Laucher炮□□出几乎可以吞掉单台MS的巨大深红色粒子光束，将铺着水泥的跑道挖开，化为焦土。那射线移动着，像拉着地面上的黑线一样破坏着基地内的设施。  
　　基地里的建筑像被碾子碾过一样在绯红的光柱下变为烧焦的钢筋和瓦砾，里面的士兵们连感到痛苦的时间也没有就蒸发了，从这世界上消失了。时间上花了还不到2分钟，被GN Mega Laucher的粒子光束持续照射的MSWAD基地，连反击的空暇也没有，就那样变成了碳化的土堆和坍塌的瓦砾，完全的沉默了。连一片肉体都没有余下的死者里也包括Special flag的技术主任雷弗•艾夫曼。  
　　“任务终了。”确认了成果的约翰将GN Mega Laun Cher的炮身折起，恢复了座天使一号机平时的姿态，妮娜的三号机也停止了GN粒子的注入离开了一号机。  
　　“啊哈哈哈哈哈！呀呼！”座天使二号机的驾驶员米凯尔•托里尼蒂大声畅快的笑着。“不愧是大哥，做事还真无情啊！”  
　　对听这话的人来说稍显刺耳，但对米凯尔来说是称赞。正因为知道这点，约翰什么也没说。  
　　“米凯尔、妮娜。”约翰正想对他们说“撤退了”的时候，电子警告音响起。显示屏捕捉到了正在接近的12架MS，约翰操纵辅助窗将接近中的机体放大。“……flag 啊。”  
　　“诶诶，来了哦来了哦~小喽啰一大推！”米凯尔发出兴奋的声音。  
　　  
　　12架special flag采取飞行形态，在队长格拉汉姆的机体带领下编队向MSWAD飞去。基地被烧焦的惨状正暴露在释放着红色粒子的三架新型高达面前，形成了凄伤又艳丽的画面。  
　　“队长，新型的三架高达！”  
　　“看也知道！”格拉汉姆在和达利尔的通话里怒吼道。  
　　向塔克拉玛干沙漠出发时还整齐有序的基地如今已连一点影子也看不到了。那是压倒性的火力破坏。这样的惨状看在眼里，格拉汉姆的脑髓里奔腾着愤怒的热流。这些混蛋……  
　　“对我们的基地……”  
　　这时通话提示者响起，辅助窗弹出。摁着一边手臂的比利•片桐出现在上面，脸痛苦地扭曲着，全身满是血污和尘土。  
　　“片桐？”  
　　“格拉汉姆……教授他……艾夫曼教授他……”  
　　“你说什么？！”瞪大的眼睛一瞬间变得凶暴。格拉汉姆咬牙切齿地继续说道：“那……那个高达驾驶员呢？”  
　　“诶？她……还活着，被埋在废墟下了……”  
　　“……”  
　　从塔克拉玛干沙漠再到大本营，如果放任那帮家伙为所欲为的话……打算玩弄我到什么地步！格拉汉姆猛敲控制台，把怒气转为斗志。【画外音•作者：谁理你……他们玩你干嘛？人家压根不认识你……】  
　　“忍无可忍了。饶不了你们，高达！”格拉汉姆拉动操纵杆，ionpla□□ajet（离子等离子体射流）喷出，爱机flag向着3架高达猛冲过去。  
　　  
　　“撤退，米凯尔。”座天使二号机的座舱里传来约翰的声音。  
　　“为什么啊！”米凯尔明显表示不满，如同食欲旺盛的小孩吃不饱一般。“大哥和妮娜是干掉了基地，我可是还什么都没有做啊，欲求不满着呢~让我稍微玩玩啦，大哥。”说着，米凯尔不等约翰的回话就将座天使二号机上升，与单个冲来的黑色flag对峙。  
　　“米凯尔。”  
　　“干嘛啊，马上就好了。”对手只是flag而已。“破坏、□□、歼灭吧!——上吧，獠牙！”二号机护板处射出6支金属牙，向敌机扑去。逼近flag眼前的六支尖牙各自活地旋转着，如呐喊武器一般，像要贯穿机体似地向四面八方发射出粒子光束。  
　　第一次看到的武器，没有高度的技术力是不可能完成的吧，忍不住想要赞赏高达呢，但是——  
　　“这个怎么样？”格拉汉姆迅速拉动操纵杆轻松躲开了六个枪头的攻击。雷弗•艾夫曼留下的special flag也不是装门面的。用线性□□射击牵制住“有护板的高达”后，敌人的行动停止了。  
　　“全体注意，D阵形把高达包围住！”  
　　Special flag队照队长指令变为3机一组的队形，反复进行着一击即退的波状攻击，对着高达玩闹一般地用线性□□进行攻击。眼见敌人的行动渐渐迟钝起来，被Special flag队的攻击玩弄着。  
　　“有护板的高达”并为习惯遭受战术水准的攻击。或许这是打倒高达的一条明路，格拉汉姆想着。但是，这时，一架Special flag离开了编队向高达接近。  
　　“霍华德！”听到了战友达利尔•达持曹长的喊声，但是霍华德•梅森准尉依旧加速向“有护板高达”接近。  
　　很快。Special flag平安变形完了，梅森的flag手持音速刀向座天使二号机袭去。“给你好看，高达！”  
　　音速刀刃高速震动，高高举起的音速刀向高达砍下。高达抓住装在右肩的巨大实体剑将其挡住。  
　　可是，优势在冲来的一方，flag开始压下高达的实体剑。“怎么样——这就是flag的力量！”  
　　砍在一起的刀剑间，激烈的火花四散。如果被砍到的话，就算是高达也不会好受。肯定会受伤——可不是擦伤那种程度。但是……  
　　和高达短兵相接的flag嘭咚一声就全身踌躇起来，一共5回——flag随之摇晃着，最后是头部沉了下去，覆盖flag颜面的素子传感器的光消失了。GN獠牙刺在了flag的头、两碗、身体和两脚上，獠牙前端的光束刃那红色刀身将黑色的机体贯穿。Flag失去力量，缓缓降下。  
　　“霍华德•梅森！”格拉汉姆大叫。  
　　这时梅森的声音混杀在电子音中传来：“队长……”  
　　“霍华德！”  
　　“队长……旗帜式……”  
　　屏幕上闪烁出橘色的光。是梅森的Special flag爆炸了，通信也中断了。夺去梅森生命的六支枪头被“有护板的高达”收纳起来，三架新高达像在说如今已没有什么事一样转身从基地上空飞走了。格拉汉姆只能目送他们离开。  
　　“队长！”  
　　“不要鲁莽地去追！”格拉汉姆喝下达利尔的话。现在追上去复仇也只会被杀而已。  
　　并不是对flag说这说那，这是事实。——格拉汉姆说过的。  
　　但是悔恨溢满全身，从全身上下的毛孔中喷出来。为了压抑这情绪，格拉汉姆不得不尽全身力气咬牙切齿地紧握住操纵杆。  
　　格拉汉姆把视线拉下。被粒子光束烧出痕迹的地面上画着黑线，从倒塌的建筑物弥漫出来的黑烟徐徐升起。看到这种光景，格拉汉姆脑中只浮现“败北”这两个字。  
　　MSWAD基地让敌人侵入，尽情地破坏，然后有没报一箭之仇的放走了敌——这不称为屈辱还能称为什么呢？！  
　　“教授……霍华德……到底要让我丢几回脸才满意啊……高达！”  
　　格拉汉姆吐出的话饱含着诅咒。这时，他还未察觉到，这诅咒正在扭曲腐蚀他的心。  
　　  
　　“呼……现在才来得及问，那个高达驾驶员在哪？”  
　　降落之后，格拉汉姆驾驶变为机动战士形态的flag找到了片桐。  
　　已经不想再听到任何坏消息了。  
　　“基斯？她被埋在了研究室的废墟下，受伤应该不重。”片桐有些担忧地望着坐在flag驾驶室中正在左顾右盼地搜寻着的格拉汉姆。  
　　听到这话，格拉汉姆感到略为轻松了一点。“请你来指认一下具体位置，辛苦了。”  
　　  
　　利用MS搬开了大块的水泥板坍塌物之后，格拉汉姆从爱机的驾驶室里跳了出来。  
　　被活埋了，但是受了伤？果然那时说会来炸基地的三架高达不属于天人组织……是真的吗？  
　　但是发这些闲话是没意义的，所以格拉汉姆已经向队员们下达了搜救幸存者的命令。为了避免MS用力过猛造成幸存者的二次伤害，他离开了驾驶室，跪在废墟上开始徒手挖掘。  
　　沾满了灰尘的手套很快就磨破了，手上的血混着汗水，渐渐浸湿了身下的地面。还不够，还不够，何时才能再见到呢？不过几天的工夫，却觉得好像要永远失去了。酸涩的情绪在格拉汉姆全身蔓延。  
　　“不行，我可还没跟你打够呢！你可别就这样死了啊，高达驾驶员！”格拉汉姆大声说道，全然忽略了手指上鲜血淋漓的痛楚，更加疯狂地挖着。  
　　这时那废墟下传来了人声：“哟~是flag小队长啊？”  
　　格拉汉姆停下挖掘动作，道：“是我。你现在感觉如何？”  
　　“还好，谢谢关心。但是你今次救人究竟是不是出于人道主义？把我救出去的目的是有朝一日堂堂正正地打败高达么？这是武士道主义吧……？”  
　　  
　　“你的伤势究竟怎样？！”  
　　那是担心吗？这种语气……这就是未来的Mr武士道啊？！太雷人了……我不禁囧然。  
　　“轻伤，出血不多。这下面也不挤，有活动空间。”我敲敲横在手边的水泥板，发出空洞的“笃笃”声。“没关系，再多等一会也无所谓……”  
　　谁知那家伙竟然断喝一声：“你是白痴吗？！要是破伤风了怎么办？！”然后就听见上方挖掘声更大，想必是加快了速度。更雷人了……  
　　“哎，你放心吧，我这边没有发现锈蚀金属。”  
　　“笨蛋，菌类感染就够你受的了，还在逞强。”  
　　“好了好了，你就不能不爆粗口嘛？说起来，你这到底是人道主义还是武士道主义啊？”  
　　“闭嘴，留点力气等着爬出来吧，不要睡着了。”  
　　“什么啊小队长，你总是这样居高临下地训人吗？……终于明白了，你这其实是大男子主义吧？”  
　　“……闭嘴……”想必额上已有十字筋出现了……囧！  
　　  
　　又一个小时快过完时，还在废墟上跪着挖掘的格拉汉姆感到胜利似乎在望了。  
　　于是他说：“喂，还活着的话，再敲几下，我还是看不到哎。”  
　　“我不叫‘喂’……”被困的人有气无力地说。随后敲水泥板的“笃笃”声再度响起。  
　　格拉汉姆凝神细听，重新校准了位置。他将一块水泥板移开，便看见一张苍白的脸从那露了出来。他这下方觉得卸去了千斤重担，轻松多了，便又过去半扶半抱地把那要找的人从废墟之中拖了出来。两人终于相互依靠着坐倒在地，满身疲惫连喘的力气都没有了。  
　　  
　　“现在能走路吗？”坐在地上休息了半天之后，格拉汉姆问道。  
　　我站了起来想试着走两步，结果失败了，在倒下之前被扶住了。“似乎不行。不好意思。”  
　　“真没办法啊。”格拉汉姆有些困扰地说。  
　　我立刻感觉天旋地转。但是并未摔倒在地，而是升上了半空。这才发现被扛起来了。  
　　“诶，你要干啥？”  
　　“送你去医院。”金发的flag队长声音也很疲倦，但仍撑着向前走去。  
　　“我内脏都快被你挤出来了还去那？”


	13. 联系

　　“托里尼蒂兄妹炸毁了美国的MSWAD基地么……”刹那喃喃道。  
　　“从‘根除’的角度而言，这也确实是做到了一定程度上的‘根除’。正所谓斩草应当除根，比单纯的阻止要高效啊……”卡宁倒很闲似的。  
　　“这不是‘根除’，而是‘参与’和‘挑动’。这与无差别的恐怖袭击已经没区别了，如果下次炸的是平民的话……”刹那握紧了拳头。  
　　“那样天人组织就要背上不属于自己的污名和责难了啊。”卡宁也露出担忧的神色。“总而言之，我在托里尼蒂的机体影像资料中发现了一些有趣的片段，别骗我说你不想看。”  
　　  
　　“这是……”放映着座天使一号机所录制影像的LED显示屏上出现了几星期前在沙漠中与人革联超兵机、队长机和国联的flag小队交火的天人组织的三架高达——主天使、力天使和虚空（AKASA）。不久之后屏幕中主天使被人革联的超兵机拖走。国联的flag则又随后到达，又是一番激战之后，连虚空也被flag的队长机带走了，这时镜头开始移近。视野中是一动不动的力天使孤零零地站在环形的沙丘凹地之中。  
　　刹那似乎想到了什么，他隐隐地觉得这影像有些不对劲，但他不知从何说起。  
　　卡宁将影像重放一遍之后，刹那心中的模糊感觉似乎清晰了。他抬头看着卡宁，目光里的疑惑似乎消失，而改换成了隐忍的愤怒。  
　　“看来你已经明白了，那时的状况应该不用我再作什么解释。”卡宁从座位上站起来向放映室外走去。“如果你什么时候作出了决定，要介入的话，请记得一定要叫上我啊。”  
　　  
　　托勒密舰中央控制室，除伊安和阿雷路亚、雷瑟、杰利之外众人都在。  
　　“因此，Veda的判断是没有死亡，但很可能是连人带机体一起被国联军带走了。”提耶利亚说完之后，推了推眼镜。【画外音：带走……回收？！orz】  
　　卡宁看了刹那一眼，补充道：“而且，从座天使的影像资料看来，这已是确信无疑的了。而说到国联方面对此事讳莫如深，面对各大媒体的狂轰滥炸也死不松口的表现，就有理由判断基斯还未被处决。”  
　　“既然如此，那也只有先请王留美进行调查了……”皇沉思着说道。  
　　“不过，总算可以放下心来了呢，可以判定基斯还活着的话。”菲露特松了口气。  
　　“是啊，虽然目前还是没有联络……”洛克昂会心地笑着，看了一眼正靠在墙边沉默的刹那。“呐，刹那，你也同意这说法吧？”  
　　“啊？”似乎带有一点突然被点名的尴尬，刹那的脸迅速地红了起来。“那个啊……算是吧。”  
　　“哔哔”报告来信（？其实应该是来邮件之类……形容不能！）的电子音响起，吸引众人的注意。菲露特埋头操作了一下，道“真巧，是王小姐发来的消息！”…  
　　众人忙转头过去看，只见邮件（？）中赫然有几行大字：  
　　基斯•塔罗被国联片桐司令收为养女  
　　目前已证实其被囚于国联MSWAD基地内  
　　“虚空”高达下落未明，估计还未运抵美国  
　　“该死！她居然……”刹那嘭地一拳砸在了墙上。  
　　“不会吧……”菲露特和克里丝蒂娜面面相觑。  
　　卡宁见刹那面色不善，便道：“你不要激动，她这是权宜之计，毕竟势单力孤不能硬拼啊！”  
　　刹那摇头道：“我并不是认为她是叛徒，但她目前被关在美军基地，想必凶多吉少。更何况那基地被咋了……”  
　　“不能这样定论。”洛克昂道。“她既然被国联军收为养女，所受的待遇不会像一般的战俘那样。国联的片桐司令这回可成了她的保护伞，别人自然不敢妄动她。”  
　　皇说道：“洛克昂说的有道理。敢不买国联高官的账，这样的人实在少有。”  
　　于是众人恢复了沉默，各自在盘算着。  
　　  
　　“哟，你和洛克昂？回去太平洋吗……”卡宁露出思考的表情。  
　　“嗯已经决定了。三小时后便会出发。”刹那认真地回答道。  
　　“哎呀，不要那么严肃嘛，刹那。”卡宁有点不满地撅嘴道。  
　　“诶？对不起。”刹那讷讷地说着道歉的话语。  
　　“不用道歉。如果那之后联系我也上阵的话就可以了。”卡宁变得眉飞色舞起来。“都是想为她做点什么，如果这样也见外的话，就太没意义了呢。”  
　　“啊，说得也是……”  
　　“呀，我想，是时候该给那几个见死不救还跑来邀功请赏的自大狂来点教训了……要是有机会师出有名就都完美了呢……”


	14. 突袭

　　在美国的军事基地，淅淅沥沥地下起了如绢丝一般的细雨。  
　　将从阴沉的天际落下的细雨，认为是来自寄托了故人之情的天空哀伤的思绪，是否太过伤感了呢？  
　　但是虽说只有一点，格拉汉姆现在正沉浸在这样的伤感之中。  
　　在格拉汉姆和达利尔面前，伫立着崭新的墓碑。  
　　格拉汉姆在墓前摆下花束，呼唤着篆刻在墓碑上的名字。  
　　“……霍华德•梅森……”  
　　他以生命为代价得到了两级连晋。  
　　但那又如何。  
　　那过于年轻的死亡，在姓名之下的生卒年月之中清晰地记录着。  
　　“霍德华一直非常尊敬队长。”站在格拉汉姆身后的达利尔说道。  
　　格拉汉姆是第一次听说这事。  
　　“他说flag能被选入下一期MS选定。是多亏了作为测试驾驶员的队长的关系……”  
　　“我是因为确信旗帜式的性能是最好的才同意担任测试驾驶员，而且，在性能测试的模拟战中……”  
　　“那是个不幸的事故，队长。”达利尔打断了格拉汉姆的话。  
　　格拉汉姆沉默了。  
　　“队长，那家伙也曾经这样说过，多亏了队长，自己也能成为flag驾驶员，……这样就可以和队长一同在天空中飞翔……”  
　　“这样……”如此说着，金发的队长稍稍缓和了表情。“他似乎比我更加热爱flag啊。”  
　　在格拉汉姆的眼中浮现出霍德华的面庞。  
　　无论是他的面孔还是声音，都远没有经过让人能够忘记的漫长时光。  
　　格拉汉姆站起身来，向霍华德的墓前敬礼。  
　　“那么，向霍德华•梅森宣誓。我，格拉汉姆•艾卡，一定会用flag打败高达……”  
　　达利尔也站在队长身边，向队友的坟墓宣誓敬礼。  
　　“看来是很有干劲呢。”清朗的声音响起，撑着一把伞并且腋下还夹着一把伞的女孩出现在二人身后。  
　　“梅森那家伙肯定是超高兴的啦。不要老摆着一副臭脸，叫他在天堂也要担心你们。”说着递出伞。  
　　“你不是无神论者吗？为何又提到天堂？”格拉汉姆微笑着接过伞来，如此问道。“说起来，我不是已经打败了你的高达么……”  
　　“还真敢说啊！你们那不是群殴吗？怎丢脸。我说这话是为了照顾基督教徒。原来你不是啊？”黑发的女孩有点无聊似地撇了撇嘴。“不过无所谓啦。这次那三兄妹不是天人组织成员，他们实在是……”  
　　“你一直是这么说的，中国人。”达利尔有些不屑地举着伞说。“我们如何验证你的情报真实性？”  
　　“是与不是，真与假，由他们之后的行动决定。”女孩朝他们翻了翻白眼。“你们没有作过耐性的训练项目吗？美国人。看来我也可以向片桐司令提出这么一条合理化的建议了。”  
　　“你说得没错。要想追上超前了300年的高达，我们要做的事还有很多。”格拉汉姆踌躇满志地看着面前板着脸的中国女孩。“不过，你也看着吧，我打败高达……基斯•塔罗。”  
　　“哼，那你至少在格斗方面要强过我才行。”基斯转身向公幕（坟场？囧！）外面走去。  
　　格拉汉姆和达利尔跟了上去。  
　　雨还没有要停的意思。  
　　  
　　“原来是这样吗？的确是有价值的建议啊，基斯。”国联的高官之一——霍默•片桐司令饮下一杯浓茶，之后这样说道。  
　　他对正站在庭院中的养女——我，也就是基斯•塔罗，天人组织的高达驾驶员，露出了一丝赞许的笑容。  
　　我则是至今也无法理解他为何突然会“收养”我并且放心让我这个恐怖分子自由出入他家。  
　　所以听到这样的赞扬之后我也只是不以物喜不以己悲地点了点头，道：“好吧。不过也亏你容我在这庭院之中训练这几人，虽然还是不行，也已有了很大进步。”  
　　片桐司令看了一下倒在地上的三人，那是曾接受过特种部队训练、目前从属于格拉汉姆•艾卡所领导的flag小队的队员，半分钟的时间内他们已被全部放倒，而且都是被击中了不同的要害部位，彻彻底底的晕倒在地上。  
　　他只得板着脸说道：“有劳你了。”  
　　我也低头看看那三人。  
　　本是各部的精锐，在半分钟之内被彻底地弄晕放倒，确实会让上司很没面子。  
　　但是片桐司令既然容我在他家庭院里训练这些人，我也就顾不得那么多了。  
　　尽管这训练看起来就像是我在单方面地“屠杀”。  
　　“今天只好到此为止了啊。”我走到片桐司令面前，盘腿坐在回廊的榻榻米上，端起身边的茶碗啜了一小口，绿茶清冽的香气很快充盈了口腔。  
　　一旁早有人在庭院中的人造小溪里汲了一桶水。  
　　片桐司令默不作声地点了点头，那桶水便被骤然劈头盖脸地朝晕倒在地的三人泼去。  
　　在那三人被冷水浇醒，狂叫着跳起来，一阵铃声响起。  
　　片桐司令伸手拿过身边摆着的手持（可视）电话，按下接听键。  
　　片桐司令的侄子，我的“表兄”比利•片桐的影像出现在可视电话映出的窗口上。  
　　他的周围非常嘈杂，那是警报的声音。  
　　刚才还在愤愤不平地骂骂咧咧的三名flag队员此时满脸是如临大敌的神色。  
　　“怎么回事，比利？”  
　　“爱利伊斯的军需工厂……遭到高达的袭击了！”比利生怕我们听不见似地用最大的声音喊道。“据说是新型的三架高达之一……”  
　　“现在有人去那边了吗？”  
　　“是，刚才格拉汉姆……”  
　　“他一个人就去了吗？！”片桐司令吼道。  
　　他也怕比利听不见。  
　　“是，因为其他状况随时找我。”片桐司令结束了通话，又转向还站在庭院中全身上下湿淋淋的三人：“去擦干之后换衣服，回基地待命。”  
　　  
　　位于伊阿华州的国联军需工厂此时已笼罩在一片火海之中。向上舞动着灼热的手臂、仿佛要把星星也烤焦的火焰割裂了黑沉沉的天幕，一刻不停地吞噬着周围的物体。  
　　黑色的高达漂浮在空中，仿佛是在欣赏自己的成果一样静默着。  
　　——那是约翰•托里尼蒂所驾驶的座天使高达一号机。  
　　在接到警报之后，很快驾驶着爱机——特装型flag赶到现场的国联军flag小队长——格拉汉姆•艾卡所看到的就是这样一番景象。他的怒火也在瞬间被点燃了。  
　　那些虽然是制造武器，但和战场完全无缘的人们已经被吞没。  
　　血流成河的景象并没有出现，因为撒落在地面上的血液也很快被周围的高温蒸干了。  
　　Flag捕捉到了那架机体。  
　　格拉汉姆紧盯着显示屏，以最大速度向目标接近，丝毫不顾在空气阻力的影响之下已经开始剧烈地振动的战旗式（flag）。  
　　此时敌机也注意到了接近的flag，转过身来。  
　　“果然是新型机吗？！”格拉汉姆驾驶的flag扣动了线性□□的扳机。  
　　肩上扛着GN炮的高达轻易地躲开了色来的子弹，用右手上的粒子光束炮反击。  
　　然而就算是高达也没能跟上马力全开全速飞行的国联军特装型flag。  
　　敌机侧身闪开了flag的冲击，与其擦身而过。  
　　格拉汉姆操纵着flag急速回旋，调转回面向高达的方向。  
　　在超出极限的重力压迫下，他的身体发出了悲鸣。  
　　他回忆起了曾作为flag试验机，飞行员所接受的极限实验时的情形。  
　　这种在压倒性的速度下即将失去意义的刺激与恐怖，这种即便要超越极限也不能退缩的感觉，和那时侯相差无几。  
　　一般情况下，人类有意无意都在抑制自己的力量，而格拉汉姆却在有意识地突破自己的极限。  
　　Flag一边向高达飞去，一边从飞行形态变成了MS形态。  
　　剧烈的空气抵抗冲击着格拉汉姆的身体，将他紧紧压在座位上，空气也从肺部被压榨出来。  
　　或许因为是flag的最大时速吧，这是到目前为止对格拉汉姆最大的考验。  
　　尽管如此，他还是紧紧盯着显示屏的敌机。  
　　肩膀上扛着GN炮的黑色高达——袭击MSWAD基地的三架高达之一，据被抓获的天人组织驾驶员说，“本不属于天人”的托里尼蒂三兄妹中的兄长约翰所驾驶的座天使一号机。  
　　毁灭MSWAD基地，杀死艾夫曼教授，还有霍华德的仇。  
　　格拉汉姆是军人，所以如果仅仅是“两军交战时同伴被杀死”这种事并不会使他憎恨敌人，只是在作为普通人的感情方面感到愤怒和悲伤而已。  
　　在这三架新型机之前出现的六架高达，格拉汉姆对于他们那种明知是陷阱也要在塔克拉玛干沙漠中应战的骑士精神深感钦佩。  
　　而且他们绝不会去攻击民用设施，更不会对一般的民众下手。  
　　然而新型的高达却大不一样。  
　　从他们身上完全感觉不到先前的六架高达那样高贵的战斗精神。  
　　既然这样，那我只好抛弃了理性，只用感情来应对了！  
　　“不管性能上有多大差距——！”flag左手拔出音速刀向高达斩去，高达也拔出了光束军刀挡下了这一击。两架机体的刀刃碰撞在一起，迸发出激烈的火花。  
　　别以为这样就算完了——“今天的我！”  
　　格拉汉姆将flag的等离子喷射装置出力开到最大。  
　　“——是凌驾于修罗之上的存在！”  
　　Flag挥动左臂将敌机弹开，高达在这巨大的冲力之下向后仰去。  
　　随后flag又拔出一把音速刀，两把刀同时向高达斩去。  
　　高达勉强抵挡了这次攻击。  
　　但就在音速刀的刀刃快要被光束军刀发出的热量溶解前，格拉汉姆用flag的左脚踢在了高达的右腕上，将其手中的光束军刀踢到了空中。  
　　紧接着，格拉汉姆又操纵着flag飞到高达的上空，握住了飞到空中的光束军刀，向下俯冲下来。  
　　高达也马上将右手上粒子光束炮对准了他进行迎击。  
　　太迟了！  
　　电光火石之间，格拉汉姆驾驶的flag与高达擦身而过，将其右臂斩下。  
　　敌机被斩断的右臂在空中转了几个圈之后，便爆炸粉碎了。  
　　黑色高达发现了战况对自己不利，在昏暗的夜空中撤退了。  
　　格拉汉姆没有继续追击。  
　　不，应该说是已经无力再追击了。  
　　他用颤抖的手指将头盔的眼罩拉上去，竭力调整着自己紊乱的呼吸。  
　　“我，我给你报了一箭之仇了，霍华德……”  
　　噗！格拉汉姆一口鲜血吐在了洁白的手套上。“这，这种程度的重力，我的身体就已经受不了了吗……”格拉汉姆仿佛是在恼恨着自己身体的不争气一样，紧紧地握着拳头。  
　　还没完呢……高达！  
　　座天使……  
　　  
　　“谁？！圆满解决？！”我瞪着达利尔•达持。“他？！格拉汉姆•艾卡？！”  
　　“是的，队长他……”  
　　“少自以为是了。上次你们抓我一个人都是群殴来的，这次可没有人数优势，怎可能圆满解决？敌人还是活着回去了吧？那又怎么能算是圆满解决？”  
　　“喂，你这个战俘！”达利尔火冒三丈。  
　　“我说的不对吗？就像你所说的，机体的性能也是，差不多了。这次不是还让他进了医院嘛？”  
　　“……我真是不明白片桐司令为何会收你做养女……”  
　　“诶？……这个，其实我也不明白……大概是因为我很有挖掘情报的价值吧……”  
　　“诶，废话少说，我没有别的事了，告辞。”  
　　“您做事还真是雷厉风行啊曹长……”我目送达利尔的背影消失在远处，便回过头来看着站在庭院中人造小溪的桥上的比利•片桐。“这次遭遇的是约翰所驾驶的一号机么，和杀死梅森的那台明明是完全不同的啊，这又能解决什么问题？只是伤了机体，驾驶员毫发无损，如何能杀鸡儆猴？”  
　　“如果想帮忙，就告诉我如何克服空气阻力给驾驶员带来的影响啊。”片桐一脸无奈表情。  
　　“不是早说过‘无可奉告’的吗？我也只是知道如何驾驶，对于改造可是一窍不通。”  
　　“那就没办法了啊……”片桐摊手道。  
　　“说不定你们可以加一个飞机上用来变气压的东西……变压器？不知道那会是啥……”我迷惑地说。“或是像宇航员抗压服之类？”  
　　“明明是战俘还这么轻松地跟我这个敌人讨论改良装备的事情……真是服了你……”  
　　“喂，MS工学我可是完全不懂啊，不许嘲笑我！”我斜眼看片桐，“天人的理念是根除纷争，交战双方都应将伤亡减小在最低程度——你们不是还有战术预报学吗？既然是同样的目的，为何还这么惊讶？”  
　　“哈？诶，说得也是。”片桐抓抓发尾。  
　　“脑子短路了吗？国联军的MS工程师？”我面无表情。“多吃点东西才能应付庞大的消耗啊。不是还吊着一只胳膊吗？果然被遣送回家了。但还是如此不安分守己地又来找我，居然还如此轻松地跟我这个战俘讨论改良装备的事，我才真是服了你。”  
　　片桐显得有点不大好意思地笑着说道：“那是因为我们都有不能妥协的事啊。”


	15. 介入

刹那驾驶着能天使，在太平洋上空飞行。自前几天和卡宁约定，又到了地球待机之后，他一直密切注意着托里尼蒂三人组的动向。  
果然如卡宁所言，托里尼蒂在完成了轰炸美国MSWAD基地的任务之后经过西班牙时攻击了平民，造成重大伤亡。  
现在全世界都在指责天人组织。  
虽然已经有承受“恐怖分子”污名的觉悟，但就这样被迫承受不属于自己的责难，而且还是因为本来也不怎么讨喜的托里尼蒂三人组惹的事而承受责难，就比单纯的“恐怖分子”之名要让人更为不快。  
而且刹那也一直认为天人组织有别于一般的恐怖分子，因为他们是不会直接攻击一般名众的。  
而这次托里尼蒂在他们的信仰之中残忍地抹上了污点。  
所以刹那判定托里尼蒂三人为煽动纷争的对象，并准备武力介入。他向卡宁送了出发的信号。

卡宁驾驶红莲（PADMA）和刹那驾驶的能天使一起在旷野上空飘浮着。  
刚才刹那先发制人，差一点就打中了托里尼蒂三人组中长兄约翰•托里尼蒂驾驶的座天使一号机。现在那三人都将机体回转了过来，全身戒备地面对着刹那和卡宁。卡宁注意到次男米凯尔驾驶的座天使二号机躲在最后，似乎不愿与她正面冲突。但她没有掉以轻心，米凯尔不攻击她并不意味着万事大吉，这反而令她更为能天使和刹那担忧。而且对方在人数和机体数量上占有优势，一不小心最后结果就是被群殴。所以卡宁现在密切注意着座天使二号机，她知道米凯尔的杀手锏、那六枚“獠牙”的厉害。一旦米凯尔发动“獠牙”，刹那便会因分心而处处受制于对方，这可不是她想看到的结果。于是她驾驶着红莲想飞到米凯尔附近，却见妮娜的座天使三号机一记光束军刀砍来。  
红莲向右一侧身躲开了座天使三号机的刀锋。对敌通讯频道中传来了妮娜的声音：“臭女人，拒绝了米凯尔哥，又来挡我们的路！”妮娜因为在托勒密没能亲到刹那而对卡宁怀恨在心，这时同一个程咬金又在半路上杀了出来，这怎不叫她火大？  
而米凯尔看着这情况实在是忧心如焚。一边是亲生妹妹，一边是自己喜欢的女孩，实在是难以抉择。于是他选择——发动“獠牙”攻击正和约翰酣战的刹那，同时大声喊道：“妮娜，不要伤了她！”  
妮娜不满地哼了一声，停下攻击，操纵三号机一脚踢开了红莲高达。米凯尔暗道不好，只见红莲高达在空中一闪，又拦在能天使高达和“獠牙”之间，而那六枚獠牙已无法停下来。米凯尔把心一横，也驾驶着座天使二号机飞身而上，挡在卡宁的红莲高达前面，然后——  
有几件事几乎是同时地接连（？！）发生了。  
“咚！”第一枚到达的“獠牙”深深地刺入了座天使二号机的右肩部位。  
“GN粒子力场展开！”红莲高达的GN力场展开了，将自身和座天使二号机以及能天使一同罩在其中。  
“呯！”一道巨大的红色粒子光束从座天使一号机的喷射口喷薄而出，剩下的五枚“獠牙”就在这道由GN粒子组成的光柱之中被溶解消失了。  
但这还不算完。  
更大的一道光柱从空中疾冲而下。  
跟座天使一号机射出的不同，这道粒子光束的来势更为迅猛，体积也比座天使发出的光束要粗得多。  
而且——它是紫色的。  
约翰驾驶着座天使一号机退后，眼睛死死盯着正在迫近的不速之客。  
妮娜紧张地看着天空中的敌人援军。  
卡宁狂喜的声音与米凯尔惊惶又恼怒的声音重叠了：“德天使高达，提耶利亚•厄德！”  
（但）提耶利亚刚才那一击并不是要攻击托里尼蒂，而是要阻挡米凯尔的“獠牙”，接下来他也没有攻击。

“真是得不偿失，美国人。目前被国联军俘虏的天人组织高达驾驶员基斯•塔罗盯着面前正倚靠廊柱，在吃生鱼片的金发男性，说道。“正所谓‘欲速则不达’，你这次做得委实有些过火。”  
被她称为“美国人”的金发男性，正是国联军精锐特装型flag小队的队长、军衔为中尉的格拉汉姆•艾卡。听着这话他只能苦笑，当时战局对自己有利，但自己的身体已无法承受肺部空气被压榨出来的痛苦，因此也只能又一次放走了敌人。他看着正盘腿坐在自己身边，大快朵颐吃着三文鱼（生鱼片）和红毛蟹的“恐怖分子”。  
不是明明被敌人抓住了嘛，还能吃得这么高兴。  
“笨蛋，不是明明达到了报仇的目的嘛，还是一样的愁眉苦脸。我吃得高兴又有什么好奇怪的？”基斯明显是猜到了格拉汉姆的想法。“不要把我这种恐怖分子和你这种心理素质还不过关的军队飞行员相提并论，美国人。”她又往嘴里扔了一块蘸着青芥末酱的生鱼片，接着伸了一个大大的懒腰。“军队训练不了耐性但不会训练不了适应性吧，现在你居然还会坐立不安？我真是搞不懂了。”  
“也是，可能我确实太过紧张了……”格拉汉姆的表情舒缓了不少。他站了起来。“来过几招怎么样？听说你那天只用了不到半分钟的时间就把三个人打晕了。”  
“你这是太过偏执了。好吧，不过那天是多人对战模式，下手未免狠了些。”基斯脱了鞋子，光脚踩在庭院中人造小溪旁的青翠草地上。“今天我就跟你打就一点，怎么样？”  
格拉汉姆微微一笑，也不答话，右拳已朝基斯而去。基斯一闪身避过，人已到了格拉汉姆背后，一脚踢在格拉汉姆腿窝上。格拉汉姆趔趄两步，双手撑地作俯卧撑状，勉强没有跪倒。  
基斯等着他站起来并再次出拳，矮身送出了扫堂腿。格拉汉姆在摔倒的瞬间就地一滚，减少了伤害，立刻又起来。这次他也出腿，从基斯头上扫过。基斯转身背对着他，用柔道似的动作抓住了格拉汉姆的右臂就是一个过肩摔。这次格拉汉姆可没有刚才那么幸运了，他再站起来的时候左颊上有几根沾着泥土的青草，肘部的皮肤也已经被蹭破了。  
“不想再继续时要说话啊。”基斯呼吸丝毫不乱，反而好整以暇地整了整弄皱的衣服。  
“嗯……”格拉汉姆转身向小溪边走去。“好吧……”  
哈？到底要不要继续啊？基斯被格拉汉姆这种举动弄得有点迷惑，也朝那边走去。不过她并没有放松警惕，所以她走到了离格拉汉姆远些的地方。这时她看见格拉汉姆用手掬了一棒水开始洗脸，便低头向下，果然发现自己脚上也是草屑和泥土。于是她又向前走了两步，坐下来再小心地把脚泡在水里。溪水中的各色鱼儿便来噙她脚上的草屑，弄得她脚面上痒酥酥的。  
“你把后背暴露给了敌人。”格拉汉姆一边说着这话，一边（从背后）将一棒水兜头泼向基斯。  
但在水洒落的瞬间，他感到脖子上一凉。  
基斯右手握着一条还在活蹦乱跳的鱼伸出，狠狠地抵住了格拉汉姆的咽喉要害处。  
她以冷酷的眼神盯着格拉汉姆的眼睛，声音也是冰冷的，不带有一丝温度：“不要做你没有能力补救的事情，白痴。丧失警惕的人是你。”说完她收回了手，将鱼扔回小溪里，自己走回岸上。坐到回廊的榻榻米上之后，她用自己的袜子擦干了脚，又毫不客气地拿格拉汉姆放在一边的外套擦干了刚刚被泼湿的头发。“今天到此为止，我累了。顺便借用一下你的外套。”  
“干什么？”格拉汉姆用手抹了抹脖子上的水，问道。  
基斯将格拉汉姆的外套盖在身上，人就横躺在了榻榻米上，两眼自然垂下悬空。“睡一会儿。你，在我醒来之前不许拿走你的外套。”  
“诶？！”格拉汉姆被她这种大无畏的随遇而安的精神给震撼了……“你这家伙真的是战俘吧？”  
“嘘！别吵。”战俘竖起一根食指作出噤声的手势，然后仰天闭眼，很快就睡着了。  
格拉汉姆只能很无语地坐到了榻榻米上，倚靠着廊柱闭上了眼。很快他也由假寐变成了真睡。


	16. 恩仇

　　与托利尼迪的对峙结束了。  
　　没想到洛克昂也会来——果然太久没好好复习00就是会忘记。卡宁思索着。原作中的战斗很快便结束了，而且是以比较平和的方式……提耶利亚的NADLEEH使用后终于察觉到了数据被篡改而带来的坏处。  
　　但是其结果却是刹那原来身份的彻底暴露。  
　　索岚•易卜拉欣——  
　　杀死洛克昂双亲和妹妹的组织KPSA成员之一。  
　　  
　　太平洋孤岛。  
　　卡宁和提耶利亚一样，靠在树干上看着洛克昂和刹那。  
　　“是真的吗？刹那。你曾经属于KPSA？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“库尔基斯出身？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　——游击队的少年兵。提耶利亚想。  
　　“洛克昂，托利尼迪说的是事实。”刹那坦陈。  
　　洛克昂低下了头。“我的父母和妹妹死于KPSA的自杀性恐怖袭击。”  
　　“所有的事都起源于伴随太阳能发电计划而来的世界性规模的石油出口管制——意思是让人们放弃依赖化石燃料。受影响最大的是中东诸国——因为出口管制导致国家经济崩溃，国民贫困不堪。饥不择食的人将精神寄托给真主，听从真主代言人的言论——那都是些追求财富与地位的肤浅之徒……所以有了那场长达二十余年的太阳能发电纷争。  
　　“真主土地居民们的圣战、自作主张的道理……当然，单方面决定采取出口管制的联合国也非善类。然而，并非真主或宗教的错——太阳能发电系统也是。  
　　“可是，世界必定会在其中扭曲——这我也知道。  
　　“——包括你是被KPSA利用，持续进行着违心的战斗。  
　　“但是由于受到扭曲的世界波及，我失去了家人……完完全全地。”洛克昂的声音有点嘶哑。  
　　“所以接受成为meister的现实？”提耶利亚问。  
　　“是的。”洛克昂转向提耶利亚回答道。“我也知道是矛盾的——我做的是与恐怖活动无异。不去斩断引发暴力的锁链而选择了战斗——不过这也是为了阻止那样的悲剧重演，有必要从根本上改变这个世界……如果有压倒性的力量能在世界上形成抑制力。”  
　　“高达。”提耶利亚说。  
　　“改变世界后甘愿承受惩罚——但是在此之前我有事要做。”洛克昂说着，朝刹那举起了□□。  
　　“洛克昂！”提耶利亚喊道。  
　　“刹那，我现在几乎克制不住想射杀你的冲动。”洛克昂说。“让我为家人报仇吧。让我释怨吧。”  
　　刹那没有说话。他淡定的盯着洛克昂，然后低下了头。  
　　“我曾相信真主——被迫相信。”刹那闭着眼说。  
　　“所以不是你的错？”洛克昂质问。  
　　刹那仿佛无视洛克昂的问题，继续说：“这个世界上没有真主。”  
　　“这算不上回答。”洛克昂不为所动，依旧用枪指着刹那，大声说。  
　　“相信真主，然后得知没有真主，那个男人就是这样。”刹那继续无视洛克昂。  
　　“那个男人？”洛克昂表现出疑惑。  
　　“KPSA的领导者。”刹那回答，“阿里•阿尔•萨谢斯。”  
　　“阿里•阿尔•……”提耶利亚重复着。  
　　“……萨谢斯？”  
　　“他在莫拉尼亚属于PMC。”刹那说。  
　　“民间军事企业？”洛克昂问。“……游击队接下来是佣兵吗？”他咬紧了牙关。“这是单纯的战争中毒吧？”  
　　刹那点了点头。“莫拉利亚的战场上……我和他相遇了。”  
　　提耶利亚发话了：“是吗？当时走出驾驶舱……”  
　　“是为了确认他的存在。”刹那点头回答。“想知道他的真主在哪里。”  
　　卡宁抬头看着蓝天白云。  
　　起风了。  
　　“如果他的心中没有真主，”刹那的表情黯淡了。“我……至今为止……”  
　　“刹那。”提耶利亚轻轻地说。  
　　“刹那，告诉我一件事——你打算用能天使作甚？”洛克昂问道。  
　　“根除战争。”刹那依旧淡定的回答。  
　　“被我射杀的话你就无法如愿了。”洛克昂提醒道。  
　　“没关系……如果你代我做的话——替我改变这个扭曲的世界。但是如果活着，我会继续战斗……并非作为索兰•易卜拉欣，而是作为天人组织的高达驾驶员——刹那•F•清荣。”刹那毫无惧色。  
　　“驾驶高达？”洛克昂问。  
　　“是的。”刹那回答。“我就是高达。”  
　　洛克昂轻笑一声，放下了枪。“太一本正经，让人开枪都没心情了……你真是个了不起的高达笨蛋啊。”  
　　“谢谢。”刹那说。  
　　“哦？”  
　　“这是最高级别的赞誉——对他而言。”卡宁终于忍不住插嘴。  
　　“……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”洛克昂大笑起来。  
　　“呃……这就是人类吗？”提耶利亚露出无奈的笑容，自言自语道。  
　　“……恐怕是呢……”卡宁摇摇头。  
　　  
　　美国。国联议会场。（联合国大会会场？）  
　　“对于天人组织的多次凶恶的恐怖袭击行为，联合、人类革新联盟和AEU缔结了军事同盟。我在此宣布，要在联合国的管理下为了消灭天人组织而采取军事行动。”  
　　“三方阵营在联合国的管理下发表了军事同盟。由此，将诞生有史以来最大规模的联合国军队……”  
　　——事情正像天人组织预料的那样发展。最近过激的武力介入是为了使联合国军队统一，使世界团结一致。  
　　太平洋孤岛。机体收纳库。  
　　“刹那，计划第一阶段总算是完成了。不过……”洛克昂双手抱在胸前说道。“三位一体的行动成了导火索。这是否能改变呢？”  
　　“这是不可能的。”提耶利亚否定道。  
　　洛克昂关上电视机，转过身来。“你指什么？”  
　　“各国的军事基地因三位一体遭受重创。在这种情况下，即使统一军队应该也不会有什么结果，只会招致世人的失望和反感。”提耶利亚解释道。  
　　“好像有什么内幕。”刹那看着玻璃墙外收纳库里的机体说道。  
　　“说实话，我感到不安。”提耶利亚低着头说。“VEDA的信息未明示的三位一体的存在，对于VEDA的数据被篡改这一事实的无可奈何，使我感到不安。”他抿紧了嘴唇。  
　　“我……吗？”洛克昂瞥向提耶利亚。  
　　“别太紧张……”卡宁插嘴道。  
　　这时皇发来了密码消息。  
　　——请驾驶员和集体一起返回普特力麦奥斯。  
　　“OK，有作战会议了——回宇宙吧。”洛克昂举起右手说。


	17. 信任

“哎呀你们还是不行……”  
国联军MS技术部开发主任比利•片桐和自家叔叔（伯父？）——国联军将军霍默•片桐一起无奈的看着站在面前的人和倒在地上的人。  
前者是霍默片桐的养女——私设武装组织“天人”的MS“高达”的驾驶员——基斯•塔罗。  
后者依然是国联军FLAG小队的几名成员——这段时间一直在片桐家接受魔鬼训练的几人。  
确实不行。这下就连比利也忍不住在心中这样说道。  
基斯吐了吐舌头，转过身来，目光扫过比利。  
比利忽然感到一阵胆寒。  
——天人组织的恐怖分子。  
虽然是名义上的亲人，但可能因为实际上是战俘而一直很疏离。  
比利想起了自己来叔叔家的真实目的——此前一直因为叔叔一反常态的热情招待而惨遭比利忘记的——重要任务。  
比利转过了头，朝向自家叔叔。  
“有事。对吧？”基斯突然问道。  
“啊。对。诶？”比利略微惊讶地看着迅速坐到自己身边来的基斯。  
“看来是被我发现了。”基斯不动声色。“而且这事还和我有关？”  
“……”  
“直说吧，比利。”霍默•片桐淡定的提醒道。  
“没错……”基斯毫不客气地端起片桐将军身边的茶杯，把杯子里的茶水全灌下喉咙去。  
“……基斯，你……”比利着实一阵窘。  
“有话快说，有屁快放。”基斯鄙视地看了比利一眼。  
“……”比利求救似的看了自家叔叔一眼，没有获得回答。“今晚我要借用一下你……基斯。”  
“哦。什么事？”基斯依旧很淡定。  
“保密。”  
“对我也不能透露？”片桐将军玩味的问。  
“这，是……”比利显得心虚。  
“要去基地吗？”片桐司令问。  
“……”  
“想也知道。”基斯伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。  
看着这样的基斯，比利不知为何想起了吸血鬼。他的手臂上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
【K：我有这么可怕吗？】  
“格拉汉姆会在晚上八点半之前来带你过去。”比利说。  
“喂喂这样不对吧‘表哥’……怎么你约我还要他来接人呀？”基斯假意问道。  
“这……”

晚上七点十五分，美军的格拉汉姆•艾卡上级大尉到达军中高官霍默•片桐将军家。  
“你肯定是来蹭饭的。”站在厨房里的基斯手握一个大不锈钢汤勺，作气急败坏状对闯进来的不速之客大声说道。  
“不是……”格拉汉姆无辜地举起双手表示自己毫不知情。“比利通知我这时候来接你……”  
“非常好……我那亲爱的‘表哥’让你过来尝尝我的手艺？”基斯恢复了正常。但格拉汉姆不知为何感觉到一阵凉意。“好吧你随便坐……非常好，我下次请他过来喝王水……”  
格拉汉姆小心翼翼地在餐桌边——基斯的位置的对面坐下，目光忍不住往桌上扫去。  
“别看了。今天家里刚好没有土豆。”基斯平淡地说。“不好意思。不过试试别的菜也不坏吧。”  
“你……知道我喜欢吃土豆？”格拉汉姆怀疑的打量着基斯和片桐司令。  
“不……是的我知道怎么了很奇怪吗？”  
“……没有……”那种说话的腔调才比较奇怪……到底怎么回事……

晚上八点十五分，片桐家，基斯的房门外。  
“我知道时间到了我们该走了但是我不能穿着居家衣服就出门吧艾卡队长。”基斯耐着性子解释道。“所以你就勉为其难等我先换件衣服行不行啊？”  
“……我明白了……那么我就在这里等……”  
“不许偷看什么的。”基斯忍辱负重地提醒道。  
“……”  
“不许偷看。”片桐司令淡定的重复道。  
“……明白。”

晚上八点二十分，片桐家门口。  
“话说我也不知道要多久……我什么时候可以回家啊艾卡队长？”坐在后排的基斯做纯良状问坐在驾驶员位置上的格拉汉姆。  
“这个……我也不知道。”  
基斯摸出一只手机朝格拉汉姆晃了晃。“昨天大叔给我新买的手机哟！还可以吧？待会儿告诉我你的号码。”然后她收回手机看了看那上面的时钟显示。“来回大约需要一小时——就算是两小时，那么十一点多也该回来了。”  
“说的也是。”站在家门口的片桐司令点点头，然后转向格拉汉姆。“格拉汉姆•艾卡大尉。”  
“……是！”格拉汉姆在座位上挺直了身体。  
“要把她给我安全地送回来，明白吗？”  
基斯强行忍住狂笑的冲动。  
“是！”格拉汉姆一本正经地敬礼，回答道。  
这下基斯终于忍不住了。“队长你……噗哈哈哈……”

晚上八点五十六分，开往MSWAD基地的车上。  
收音机里播放的是有关三大军事联盟组建联合军队的后续报道。  
“……正是由于无法再容忍天人组织的凶残行为……”  
“去你的。”基斯说。  
“什么？”正在专心开车的格拉汉姆漫不经心地问道。  
“没什么。不是说你。”基斯闷闷不乐的回答。  
“……今后组建的联合部队将重点打击天人组织，并且会努力试着阻止其武力介入行动——我们不需要私设武装组织来越俎代庖……而且天人组织已经蜕变为与一般恐怖组织毫无区别的……”  
“去你的。什么越俎代庖……”基斯毫不留情的吐槽。  
格拉汉姆扫了一眼后视镜。能看见基斯的脸在阴影中若隐若现且显得异常苍白。  
“看什么看？”  
“……”格拉汉姆将视线转回前方，继续专心开车。  
但是基斯仿佛故意不让他这么做一般地继续开口说话：“艾卡队长。”  
“什么事？”  
“……我说的话你会相信吧？”  
“什么话？”  
“轰炸MSWAD基地的三架高达不属于天人组织……之类。”  
“当然。”  
“为什么？”  
“感觉。”  
“呀？”——真想说“你真敢说啊”。  
“因为我相信天人组织不会攻击一般民众。”  
“……谢谢。”——有这般的信任就好。

晚上九点五分，MSWAD基地。  
基斯跟着格拉汉姆在迷宫般的走廊中行走。  
“话说你们到底想让我干……啥？”  
“……到了。”  
“呀？”  
基斯抬头向前望去。  
——收纳库。  
比利•片桐出现在眼前——“格拉汉姆……晚餐味道如何？”  
“很不错。”  
多么正经的回答啊……基斯几乎内牛满面的看着身边的金发队长。  
“真的？难以置信……”比利故作吃惊。  
——我亲爱的“表哥”，你是活得不耐烦了么？  
基斯向前走去。  
看着基斯向自己走来，比利不由得担心起自己的安危来。  
但是接下来的事实证明他实在是想太多了。  
基斯仿佛对比利视而不见，着了魔似的一直前行。  
“基斯•塔罗……”格拉汉姆不由得出声——但是就连他自己也不知道这是为什么——难道是想阻止她？  
但是为什么要阻止？  
基斯依旧前行。  
呈现在她面前的是高达——AKASA。  
虚空。  
黑色涂装，三角弧形边的面罩，肩上搭载着圆锥形的太阳炉。  
“AKASA……”基斯嘴角泛起一丝浅笑。“Long time no see 呀。”  
格拉汉姆对此感到十分惊讶。他看惯了基斯平时邪气的笑——睥睨一切的笑，那是一种令他感到无力与之对抗的人的笑容，通常出现在他被打倒在地之后。  
但是现在，基斯的笑容似乎褪去了骄傲，转变为“老友重逢”之类——更为真挚也更有感染力。  
这难道是高达或者天人的吸引力使然？  
比利再次开口：“你知道怎么打开它，对吧？”  
基斯转回脸来。“啥？”  
“你知道怎么打开这……高达？”比利重复了一遍。  
“什么意思？”基斯迷惑地问。“打开？……来个切割机不就打开了……你到底要干啥？”  
“我们要把这架高达的动力系统唤醒——我们要重启它！”比利喊道。  
“行了别喊我听得见。”基斯皱起眉头看着收纳库里忙碌的研究员们。“重启？你们不会？”  
“当然——你把它加密锁住了！”比利继续大声说。“密码是什么？或者……钥匙在哪里？”  
“没有密码。钥匙也没有……你以为高达和汽车一样需要钥匙？”基斯吐槽。  
“别跟我打马虎眼！”  
“我说的是真的！我压根没有设置密码。”基斯坚持。  
“真的？”格拉汉姆低声问。不知为何他觉得基斯没有说谎。  
“不可能！”比利坚决地否定。“想想吧……”  
“真的没有……你是想让我弃暗投明？”基斯嘲弄地望着比利。“别傻了……别说我没设密码，就是设了密码也不会轻易告诉你——这你应该知道。”  
“你这家伙……”比利咬牙切齿。  
基斯无奈的向格拉汉姆摊开了双手：“我说的是真的。当时我只是锁上了它，但是开启的方法连我也不知道。没有指纹验证，没有钥匙，没有任何密码，没有虹膜扫描……什么都没有，只有锁而已。”  
“……我相信你。”格拉汉姆脱口而出。  
“格拉汉姆？”比利迷惑地看着同僚。  
“怎么，比利？”格拉汉姆以同样迷惑的眼神回看比利。  
“没什么……”比利违心的说。“那么基斯你试试看吧……既然你也不知道。”  
基斯把双手一摊，“大家都不知道呀~那就只有两个办法——把它拆了，或者就这么放着。”  
“你这家伙……”比利咬牙切齿。  
“你又说了一次。真没创意。”基斯继续摊手。“我亲爱的‘表哥’呀我真不知道你就高抬贵手放过我吧大叔还指着我十一点前安全到家呢。”  
“噗……”格拉汉姆一时没忍住笑了起来。  
“这不好笑。”比利严肃地说。“基斯，我就知道你肯定会帮天人组织保密……”  
“所以你现在想严刑逼供？”基斯尖刻地说。  
“没想过……不过可以试试。谢谢你的建议。”  
“没用的……就算我随便想出个密码来，你们也不会被我糊弄过去……何况压根就没有密码！你还要我说几次？！”基斯终于忍不住喊起来。“没有就是没有！我真的不知道！”  
这时候谁也没有注意到，高达机身上泛起一道绿光。但是随后高达机体发出能让收纳库中所有人听到的电子音——哈罗的声音——“声纹验证通过。允许启动。”  
“怎么回事？！”基斯转回身面朝高达。“声纹验证……我居然没想到……”  
“还愣着干什么？！高达已经启动了！”比利朝着还呆站在高达脚边的研究员们吼道。

在一段时间之后，格拉汉姆回忆起这时所发生的一切，只能用“噩梦”这种字眼来形容。  
他眼睁睁的看着那个瘦弱的身影大喊着“不要乱动不属于你们的东西”向前冲去。她一下翻过栏杆，从上方一跃而下，黑发在空中散开如同乌鸦的羽毛。  
基斯缩起双腿来缓冲，接着安全降落到下方的研究员的办公桌上。桌子的主人已经和他的同事们一样围在高达旁边，上蹿下跳的进行研究——还好，他们都没能爬到驾驶室上面去。  
格拉汉姆扑到栏杆边上，接着看见了将令他难以忘怀的一幕。  
基斯抄起所有能抓到的东西，毫不留情的朝研究员们劈头盖脸地打去——不仅是台灯和文具，还有电脑，甚至还有电线——充当鞭子？  
毫无疑问，她的目标就是高达！  
“格拉汉姆！格拉汉姆！”站在格拉汉姆身边的MS技术开发部主任比利•片桐抓住格拉汉姆的肩膀使劲摇晃了几下。“你在发什么呆？！你带了枪吧？”  
“带了……你的意思是？”  
不知为何，格拉汉姆十分不愿意面对现在的事实。他真心希望这只是一场梦——虽然看起来这场梦不可能醒……  
“快点把她打倒！我们的麻烦已经够多了！”比利吼道。  
格拉汉姆难以置信的看着比利——憎恨和惊慌失措扭曲了比利的面容。  
“不——我不能！”格拉汉姆皱着眉头拿出了枪。“只有一发子弹……是要用在紧急情况下的。”  
“快点！这已经是最危急的情况了！”比利焦急地吼道。“恐怖分子即将逃脱——这还不够紧急？！”  
“可是……”格拉汉姆朝基斯的后背举起了枪——真快，她已经快要爬到驾驶室的位置了。  
可是我不想这样。  
我下不了手……  
格拉汉姆的手颤抖着瞄准基斯的后背，迟迟无法开枪。  
“她都快要爬到驾驶室了！要是让她得逞我们的麻烦就大了！”比利急躁地喊。  
这时候，终于爬到驾驶室的基斯转过身来。显然，她听到了比利的话。  
“原来无论如何我都还是恐怖分子，我亲爱的‘表哥’。”基斯脸上挂着笑容。但那是一种悲哀的笑容。“但是因为我的缘故让高达被你们抢走，我也有责任要承担——要送还高达。”  
“你休想！”比利回敬道，接着转向格拉汉姆。“格拉汉姆！开枪啊！”  
“你也休想吧……”基斯摊手笑道，打开了驾驶室舱门。“高达不属于你们也不属于我个人——希望你们能理解。”她转过身，眼看就要进入驾驶室。  
这时候格拉汉姆的枪响了。  
基斯的左臂上炸开一团血雾。她痛得大叫一声，跌进了高达的驾驶舱。  
高达彻底启动了——它的身躯震动着缓缓向上升起，这让研究员们吓得四散逃开。  
还没完——黑色的高达一拳砸开收纳库的天花板——幸好这个收纳库只有一层，缓缓向外飞去。  
枪阻止不了高达——用FLAG！格拉汉姆灵光一闪。“比利，FLAG现在可以用吧？”  
“当然可以——难道你要用FLAG阻止她？！你想死吗？”比利瞪着格拉汉姆——已经远远跑开的的背影。


	18. 互信？

你感到痛楚。左臂上的伤口正在汨汨地冒血——不致命，但绝对够痛。  
你诅咒着命运女神。  
高达的速度依旧很慢——至少在你看来。  
也许是因为太久没有启动，就像是空调太久不用可能会造成制冷功能受损一样，高达肩上的太阳炉喷出旋转着的GN粒子已经不如以前那么多。  
可恶。你想着，然后对被摆放在专用凹槽里的白色哈罗下达了指令——  
“检查TRANS-AM是否可用。确定其他高达的位置并进行定向移动，与之会合。”  
白色哈罗的双眼LED灯闪烁着浅绿色的光。随后高达驾驶舱内的显示屏开始更新数据。  
但是，很快，电子警告音响起。  
显示屏捕捉到了正在接近的MS，你操纵辅助窗将接近中的机体放大。  
FLAG队长机。  
驾驶员是格拉汉姆•艾卡。

你驾驶着爱机FLAG，朝停留在空中的高达疾飞而去。  
别走。你暗暗想着。  
很明显，你不想放她走，但是你下不了手——虽然还是用枪打中了她的左手，但那简直像是打中了你自己。  
你操纵FLAG在空中回旋。FLAG拔出了音速刀。  
不，你压根不想用这把刀砍伤她——一点都不，你只是想让她留下来——即便要用武力威胁的方式。  
这就是战斗型MS驾驶员的方式。

你避开FLAG的音速刀——如果被砍到的话，就算是高达也不会好受。肯定会受伤——可不是擦伤那种程度。但是你很清醒的意识到你根本不可能被砍到——那只是装装样子的威胁罢了。  
你知道他信任你——至少他嘴上是这么说的，至于实际行动方面——他刚才故意没打中你的心脏。  
这个算不算？  
但是，很遗憾地，你必须要利用这种信任。  
你驾驶高达向FLAG冲过去。  
FLAG闪开了，但是立刻转身冲向你的高达——AKASA。  
音速刀和GN粒子剑撞在一起，迸发出耀眼的火花。  
“放我走！”你朝对敌通讯频道吼道，不管对方能否听见。  
你真的想走。

FLAG的机身又开始颤抖——高速运动所致。  
但是你顾不上了。  
即使身体已经发出抗议，你也顾不上了。  
你只要她回来。  
但是这实在太难了。  
你回想起你们共同的记忆——对于那三架高达归属的争论、在片桐家的格斗……  
那时候她的笑容没有悲哀。  
然而，刚才比利•片桐的一句话却让她的笑容掺杂了悲伤的色彩。  
那令你感觉十分不快。  
现在你觉得你很悲哀。  
你开始诅咒命运女神。

你皱着眉头盯着对手——FLAG队长机。  
真是死缠烂打……  
你再次确认了对敌通讯频道的畅通。  
“艾卡队长，放我走吧。继续下去对你没有好处。”

“你休想！”你以吼声回应她的话。“你给我留下来！”  
“为什么？”她的声音里依旧满是玩味。“我要真正的理由。”  
这可能是你这辈子都不想正面回答的问题。  
你悲哀的意识到了这一点。  
不想正面回答。  
你知道原因。  
多么可悲的原因——你爱她。  
你是美国空军的王牌飞行员。  
而她是天人组织的恐怖分子。

高达再次躲过FLAG那种只是装装样子的攻击，在空中优雅地转了个身。  
你觉得很奇怪。  
你觉得对手是在拖延时间——故意不进行真正意义上的攻击，而且不回答你刚才提出的问题。  
管他的——这一次你不想被任何人阻挡。  
“我真的很想知道你的理由，艾卡队长。”你露出邪气的笑。这笑容是他所熟悉的。“怎么——你不愿意告诉我吗？”

你想大声说“我很想告诉你但是不能告诉你——这种话我不该说”，但是你知道你这是在为自己的胆怯找借口。  
但是一直以来都没有任何借口。  
你痛苦的皱眉盯着在夜空中转身的黑色高达。  
够了。  
——必须要击落你！高达！……基斯。

“喂喂！理由呢理由呢？艾卡队长，终于开始认真起来了吗？”你忍着左手的痛感继续挑拨对手的神经。“告诉我吧——说不定我会考虑留下来哟~”  
没错，你可以留下来。  
但是高达必须送走。

FLAG手握音速刀开始俯冲。  
你紧紧地握着操纵杆，牙齿把嘴唇咬出了血。  
你不得不打倒她。  
谁来让我解脱啊——这个噩梦真是漫长。你绝望地想。  
FLAG冲向高达，全力地一击。高达向前俯身，GN粒子剑接着砍到FLAG面前。  
双方都使出了全力。  
“基斯•塔罗！”你对着对敌通讯频道喊道。“留下来！”  
“我说过了——我要真正的理由。”  
你终于决定说实话。  
“留下来吧——为了我……”你感觉喉咙发干。  
“我爱你，基斯。”你艰难地说。  
高达像是一下子卸去了全身的力气般，突然开始下降。  
而FLAG的音速刀无法停止——又是重重的一击。  
这一次，高达好像撑不住了。

你闭着眼睛，头垂下。看起来毫无生气。  
高达掉在地上，激起大片尘土。  
难以置信——他说他爱你。  
多么可悲。  
你是天人组织的恐怖分子。  
而他是美国空军的王牌飞行员。  
你疲劳地浅睡过去。

你回想起塔克拉玛干沙漠里那场丝毫没有公平可言的较量。  
那时候被电击昏的她也是像现在这样——闭着眼睛。  
你看见高达的驾驶舱里她的头慢慢垂下，她整个人看起来像是在沉睡——尽管你清楚地知道事实并非如此。  
你回想起基地被轰炸的那一天。  
那时候被埋在废墟里的她也是像现在一样——异常苍白。  
你看见黑色的高达以匍匐的姿势重重摔落地面。你从这里——从FLAG的驾驶舱里看不到她。  
基斯•塔罗，女性，中国人，23岁，天人组织的高达驾驶员。  
你放开FLAG的操纵杆，徒劳地向前伸手，试图触碰到她的影子。  
“基斯•塔罗。”你的声音颤抖起来，显得底气不足。“为了我，留下来……不好么？”  
没有回答——也许永远不会再有回答。  
FLAG迅速降落到地面——你冲出驾驶舱，跑向高达。  
头朝下趴在地面上的高达很安静——那是死一般的寂静。  
就像基地被炸毁的那天【注2】，你也是这样冲出FLAG的驾驶舱，跑向她。【注3】  
那一次是救人。  
而这一次是……收尸？  
“基斯•塔罗……”你站在地上，抬头看着高达驾驶舱内显得毫无生气的她。“为了我留下来不好么？”  
我可是答应了片桐将军要把你安全送回家的啊……你痛苦的想。  
而现在，一切化为泡影。  
你跪倒在地，放声大哭。

你被哭声吵醒。  
……我死了吗？真麻烦。居然开着高达输给了FLAG？！这是何等的失态……你愤恨的想。  
哈罗的声音将你拉回现实——“TRANS-AM可用。”  
果然还活着……  
你侧过头向驾驶舱外看去。  
那是谁趴在地上哭啊……格拉汉姆•艾卡？！  
你忽然想起他刚才向你表白的事，撇了撇嘴——真会挑时候。  
你没有意识到你刚才正是因为这句话而分心，然后狼狈地被打倒在地。  
管他的——就算以后留下来这时候也要先送还高达！你抬起头，隔着玻璃看了那个人一眼之后又低下头闭上眼，同时向哈罗下达指令：“TRANS-AM，启动。”

你在悲伤的泥沼中深陷，不能自拔。  
你不知道她为何决心以死相抗也不愿放弃逃走。  
你站了起来，抬头盯着高达驾驶室里依旧闭着眼的人。  
“基斯啊……为了我，留下来……不好么？”你再次问道。

“不好。我必须得先送还高达。”你睁开了眼睛，恶作剧的盯着错愕的格拉汉姆•艾卡。  
TRANS-AM启动了。

你看到她睁开了眼睛。  
你于错愕之中有一阵窃喜。  
但是她说“不好”……  
接着，高达周身泛起红色的光。  
机体自爆？！不——  
“不要——！”你发疯般地朝她喊道。  
你绝不希望她就此终结。

你莫名其妙的看着站在地上狂呼乱叫的人，忍俊不禁。  
“我说艾卡队长你没事吧？”你笑着说。“我这就走了啊……”  
高达肩上的太阳炉喷发出绿色的GN粒子洪流，与身上的红色光芒形成鲜明的对比——这是何等囧的配色方案啊……【注4】  
接着，高达迅速飞起来。  
你打开了扬声器——它将放大你的声音。

你吃惊地瞪着突然飞起来的高达。  
不……不是要自爆？这……  
“格拉汉姆•艾卡。”高达发出声音——她的声音依旧张狂，如同那天把你踢翻在地时的张狂。  
“等我回来，要见到活着的你！”  
你几乎要窒息。  
她说“等我回来”。  
她要走了。  
而你无力阻止。

你逃离美军基地。  
终于……  
你长出一口气。  
还是成功了。  
你靠在座位椅背上沉沉睡去。


	19. 分离

　　太平洋孤岛。天人组织的秘密基地。  
　　搞什么……刹那皱着眉头。  
　　受伤了受伤了受伤了……  
　　枪伤枪伤枪伤……  
　　流血了流血了流血了……  
　　脑海中充斥着声音，束缚住思考的触手。反应变得迟滞，行动也受到影响……  
　　“刹那。”  
　　刹那抬起头看着发话的人。  
　　卡宁。  
　　“你还有精力吗？”卡宁怀疑地盯着刹那。“要是不行就别勉强……这手术开不得玩笑。”  
　　“……没问题的。”刹那长嘘一口气。  
　　洛克昂在一边抱着双手叹了口气：“真是紧张啊。”  
　　“喂喂……老兄拜托你不要说这种话啊我才是最紧张的人吧……”坐在椅子上的基斯苦着脸说。  
　　“……你很紧张吗？”刹那拿起镊子，很认真地盯着基斯的眼睛问道。  
　　“……不敢了……我再也不敢了……”基斯条件反射性的想举起双手表示否定，但是立刻痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
　　“别动！我这就给你把子弹弄出来。”刹那低声说道。“伤得不轻啊……”  
　　“话说这是谁干的？”卡宁盯着基斯，仿佛不这样做基斯就会立刻被不知隐藏在何处的枪给打死一样。  
　　“哈姆啊。”基斯撅着嘴愤懑地回答。  
　　“哈姆？那是谁？”刹那警觉地问。  
　　“你管那么多干嘛？”基斯感到莫名其妙，反问。  
　　“……”  
　　是格拉汉姆•艾卡。卡宁皱了下眉，“刹那，你好了没有？”  
　　“……好了。”刹那点点头。“你按住她。”  
　　“神马？这么大阵仗？！还要按着我？！究竟是会有多痛……”基斯抓狂了。  
　　“别担心……”刹那将手按在基斯的左臂上，尽量温和地安慰道。  
　　这多么崩坏……卡宁想到。难得刹那这个高达控对人类也温和一次……太难得了……  
　　当然这时候谁都没时间胡思乱想。刹那紧盯着基斯的伤口举起了镊子。  
　　基斯突然转过头来盯着自己的伤口。  
　　此举令刹那吓了一跳。“你干嘛突然转过来……”  
　　“别介呀少年~我听说看着伤口可以提高承受痛感的能力……你继续……”  
　　没有回答。刹那眼疾手快地将镊子尖伸进基斯的伤口，夹住子弹狠命往外一扯——  
　　“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”基斯发出惨叫。  
　　子弹和镊子一起落在地上，发出清脆的声响。  
　　但是现在没有人会去管它们——在刹那动手的一刻，洛克昂别过头朝向相反的方向。卡宁紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
　　于是，刹那此时的动作只有他本人和基斯目睹了……  
　　他揽着基斯的肩头以让基斯的头靠在自己身上——就像基斯刚来天人组织不久而病倒的时候一样。  
　　“……没事了。”刹那低声说着，放开了基斯。  
　　“……哦……哎哟……还是痛。”基斯反对道。  
　　“……已经没事了。”刹那坚持。  
　　“……好了大伙儿洗洗睡吧……”基斯站起身来想走，但是手上裂开的伤口又迫使她坐了下来。  
　　“别急着走，还要包扎。”刹那按住基斯，伸手取了一卷绷带来展开。“卡宁，你给她涂点药。”  
　　“哎——好嘞~”卡宁轻松地答道。  
　　这时候刹那又发问了：“基斯……那个‘哈姆’究竟是谁？”  
　　“我说你管那么多干嘛——哎哟痛痛痛——你公报私仇是怎地啊？！……哈姆就是格拉汉姆啊……格拉汉姆•艾卡嘛……”基斯不满地说。  
　　沉默是思考的良药。刹那做了两次深呼吸才使自己平静下来。“是在逃走的时候……？”  
　　“嗯，就是在那时被枪击的。”基斯闷闷不乐的回答。“我说那人不如一枪打死我算了……现在如此辛苦如此痛……这也就算了可是那家伙居然还就挑了这么个时间对我表白……”  
　　“表白？！”边上三人异口同声地大叫。  
　　“对……真是受宠若惊什么的……好吧我知道我不该这样说……”基斯的声音越来越小。“很奇怪吗？……好吧我自己都觉得很奇怪……”  
　　“好吧大家洗洗睡吧。”卡宁总结道。  
　　“噗……”基斯没忍住，笑了起来。  
　　“……”似乎大有好转……刹那盯着站了起来的基斯。  
　　  
　　第二天，地点依旧是太平洋孤岛上的天人组织秘密基地。  
　　“不行不行我手痒……我说刹那少年你作为我以前的师傅就勉为其难稍微陪我打一会儿吧……都是哈姆太郎那厮害得我现在有打架的瘾了……”基斯愤愤不平的说。  
　　“……哈姆太郎？”刹那挑眉。  
　　“……我错了……就是那个谁嘛……你懂的……”基斯摆了摆手。“所以少年呀你就陪我练练吧……”  
　　“……不行。”  
　　“……你才不行你全家都不行……”基斯作苦逼状。  
　　——当然不行你这家伙要是现在还勉强用伤成这样的手打架的话那会残疾的啊可恶！刹那紧紧地皱着眉头，无可奈何地瞪着一脸天真纯良的基斯。  
　　“所以……”基斯继续说。  
　　“所以？”刹那露出疑问的表情。  
　　“所以来嘛~”基斯故作郁闷的撅着嘴说。  
　　“来……干嘛啊？！”刹那一脸被SHOCK到的表情。  
　　“当然是打架了不然还有神马啊？！”基斯立刻变了脸，接着不由分说，一拳朝刹那打去。  
　　左手！你还真是悍不畏死啊……刹那脸色也变了——不能迎战！但是不应战简直就意味着要送死啊……这下刹那也苦逼了。  
　　“我认输……我不跟你打了……”刹那无奈地说。  
　　“喂喂，少年~后面才是重点对吧？为神马啊啊啊？！”基斯不满地问着，打架的动作却没有停止。  
　　刹那一时语塞。要不要告诉她呢……会残疾……  
　　“我说你也太迟钝了吧！”一句气壮山河的呐喊传来。  
　　刹那和基斯同时抬头望去。  
　　——卡宁。  
　　卡宁•刘，女性，中国人，23岁，职业是天人组织的高达驾驶员。  
　　只见她怒目圆睁，瞪着基斯。  
　　“……你干嘛？”基斯问道。  
　　“……他不说我来说！”卡宁看了刹那一眼之后又转向基斯。“人家是——”  
　　“我喜欢你！”刹那抢过了话语权。但是……  
　　后果很严重。  
　　“啥？”首先是两个女人的异口同声。  
　　“嗵！”——然后是一声巨响，基斯晕倒在地。  
　　刹那很惊讶——这时候自己脑海中的第一想法居然不是“哇，这家伙怎么搞的？居然没几下就晕了！”，而是“别这样！你没事吧？！喂！醒醒啊！”。  
　　更令他惊讶的还在后头——他才意识到自己已经不由自主下意识地作出了反应——伸出手接住基斯。  
　　  
　　“我要去意大利。”基斯轻声然则坚定地说。  
　　“哦。”——by某支持LT的腐女•刘。  
　　“干神马？”——by某少年•库尔吉斯的小鬼。  
　　“……”——by某扑克脸伪娘。  
　　“啊。”——by某大叔脸青年。  
　　“to刘：你懂的。To少年：你用不着知道。”基斯淡定然则漠然的回答道。  
　　“喂……”——by某少年。  
　　“保密义务，你懂的。”基斯毫不留情，转身。“走了。”  
　　……众沉默。


	20. 乡思

两天后。地点是意大利西西里岛的巴勒莫市。  
从外表上看来明显是东亚人的女青年【为什么我用词如此的根正苗红！？】拿着一张地图左看右看。  
“变化真大……”标准的意大利语从唇中低低的吐出。【众：几百年过去了没一点变化那也太难得了吧？！】  
漫无目的的找了一个上午，已经开始打呵欠了……OTZ！莫非咱家族搬家了？！不要啊……基斯一脸苦逼相，踏进了路边的咖啡屋。没办法，先问一下路人……  
于是——  
“打扰了，老板~”基斯十分有礼有节地对咖啡店老板说。“提兰诺（tiranno，意大利语：霸道）家族的总部还在这个岛上吗？”  
“……提兰诺？”咖啡店老板某【同志们我懒得给这个路人取名字了】斜眼看了一下基斯，然后似乎是觉得斜眼看人不太礼貌似的改为了正眼看。  
“对。他们还在这附近吗？”基斯打了个呵欠。“我要找。”  
“……”  
“不知道么？那我走了，谢谢。”基斯从口袋里摸出几枚欧元硬币放到柜台上。“打扰了。再见。”  
咖啡店老板某目送基斯潇洒的走出店门口，皱着眉头拿起了电话。  
——这里是提兰诺家族联络处。  
——有个东亚女人在找提兰诺家族。  
——东亚女人？……如果有威胁就除掉吧。  
又过了几小时，夜幕降临。深受时差之害的基斯简直想要无力地扑倒在地——我的家族呀嗷嗷嗷~！  
……你们在哪里……  
基斯停下脚步，茫然地望着华灯初上的城市。  
这里似乎已经没有属于我的地方了——找不到提兰诺的我继续待在这里是没有意义的。基斯吐出舌头，假装在散热。几百年之后的天空都是另一番摸样么……  
——难道是灭亡了？  
基斯的脑海中突然浮现出这个可怕的想法。她猛地摇头。不是吧……早知道就上网查查了……搞了半天辛辛苦苦跑过来还找不到人啊！（QAQ）  
正在基斯QAQ（伪！）的同时，离她不远处的路边闪出了五六个黑影……  
基斯依旧一脸苦逼地走进一家饭店，吃晚饭。  
提兰诺提兰诺提兰诺……咱的娘家呀……（误）基斯无力的扑倒在桌上。咱要回家嗷嗷嗷~QAQ。  
饭店的门被人推开，门口的侍应生微笑着迎上前去。“欢迎光临。请问几位需要些什么？”  
“找人而已。”身着黑色西装的黑发的年轻男子回报了一个淡淡的微笑，眼神却是冰冷的。  
“那么，请便。”侍应生会意地退开，到一旁垂手而立，心中已经在盘算着一会儿打起来之后的逃跑路线——提兰诺的气氛比起平时要凝重许多，明明是笑着却还透露着拒人千里的冷酷，终于表达出本性了？这个平易近人的家族终归是黑手党，无法改变。  
于是，毫无疑问，黑西装众利索地来到了基斯面前。  
“基斯•塔罗小姐？”  
“正是在下——有事吗？”基斯淡定的扫了黑西装众一眼，最终迅速地决定行礼（注：此处礼节为杜撰）——竖起右手的食指和中指贴于左肩上。  
黑西装众似乎有一瞬间的错愕，但也很快的反应过来并且还礼。  
提兰诺的标准礼节。  
“听说你在寻找提兰诺家族。”貌似有三十岁了的褐发男子、人开门见山的说。  
“……居然没有对我行礼的方式表现出任何质疑，你们的好奇心可真少……”基斯自言自语。“当然了，好奇心太多也不好……我作为前辈还是对此表示欣慰。”  
“前辈？”褐发男人与先前在饭店门口与服务生交谈过的黑发同伴对视了一眼，终于明显地表现出了惊奇。  
“被你听见了。”基斯摊手笑道。“我是你们的前辈，比你们早几百年加入提兰诺家族。我要找的是家族中的情报和档案管理人员，我需要确认我的档案是否依然存在。”  
一片沉默。  
五秒之后，黑发的年轻男子淡定地微笑着开口：“那么，你能否告诉我，你是在哪一年加入提兰诺家族的呢？”  
“具体时间还是不要在此透露的好吧？总之是21世纪。”基斯回答。  
“21世纪？”黑西装众全体大眼瞪小眼一番，然后爆发出一阵大笑。  
基斯木然的看着这一切。“无知的小辈。”  
“别开玩笑了小姐。”黑发的年轻男子笑完后说。“你看起来可不像是活了三百年——这你骗不了我。”  
“所以说你无知……”基斯鄙视的看了他一眼。“几百年过去了，没想到如今咱们家族已经退化到了这种地步……真是一代不如一代……”  
黑发男的笑容僵在了脸上。  
“我说你捉弄别人也该适可而止吧？”依旧是黑西装众——其中的一名金发男子。  
“没办法……我能理解各位觉得我是精神病人的想法。但是我可以提供我的档案号码，你们去确认一下就能知道我所言不假。”基斯淡定地说。“这位小哥，你头上长着和S先生（注：K在21世纪时提兰诺家族的第十代首领）相似的毛，多少学学他的睿智吧。”  
褐发大叔与同伴们对了几个眼色，然后似乎是作同情精神病人状地说：“那么你说吧——档案号码。”  
“看来你还真觉得在这里说话是丝毫不会泄密。果然是一代不如一代——你多少也该找个没人的地方。”基斯扶额，然后从口袋里摸出一张纸。“还好我早准备了——就在这张纸上。”  
褐发大叔伸手想拿走基斯手中的纸却未能成功。  
基斯收回手，“对不起，这只能交给现任的家族首领或者档案管理人员。”  
“我就是现任的家族首领。”黑发男嘴角再次勾起微笑。“埃洛纳•提兰诺（Alone Tiranno）。幸会。”  
基斯白了他一眼。  
自称埃洛纳的黑发青年淡定的转移话题：“档案号码，给我。”  
基斯转过头去朝向金发青年，“直到现在还在骗我。”  
“你在说什么？”埃洛纳问道。不知是否真是不解……  
“要是真有诚意，为什么要在我的食物中下药？你们也许当我的鼻子是摆设，但是……”基斯不满的挑眉——熟悉她的人会明白她此时有多么愤怒。“这位金发的小哥，你下药也就算了——要是乙醚我也就认了，毕竟不会致命。但是你居然下砒霜——这种猛料我可吃不消啊。”  
“……砒霜？”  
“还有，埃洛纳•提兰诺，请把你的假发摘掉——这就是你见前辈的态度么？”  
埃洛纳并不废话，便将头上黑发取下。原来他的头发是金色的。  
“跟S先生长得有几分相似……”基斯打量着埃洛纳的目光略显奇怪，仿佛是看着一头待宰的生猪。她把写有自己档案号码的纸条递给埃洛纳，“我暂且相信你。”拿起了桌上被放了砒霜的那盘菜，“哎呀，只好浪费了~”然后以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃响叮当之势拍到了下药的金发青年脸上。  
不管究竟有没有砒霜，那盘菜始终是有较高的温度——至少是高于人体温度。于是这位年轻俊秀的金发小哥发出了惨叫。  
基斯横眉扫了一眼，慢悠悠地说：“这位小哥，你知道，出来混嘛，总是要还的。”  
下一秒，站在旁边的黑西装众齐齐举起了枪指向基斯。  
“看来，我很有必要坦白自己的身份……说起来，我也没有展现我的诚意，是不是？”基斯轻笑。  
埃洛纳皱着眉——他没有拿枪而是拿出了手机——似乎是在确认基斯的档案号码，但表情也不好看。“我不废话——基斯•塔罗小姐，你的真实身份究竟是？”  
基斯努力在脸上扯开笑容。  
“提兰诺家族直属暗杀部队——马斯提诺（mastino，意大利语：獒）的首领——或者应该加个‘前’字……目的什么的不劳您再问了我这就说——除了‘认祖归宗’之外，我还想拿回一件东西。”  
“……”  
“也许放在家族陈列室里……我的纪念指环。我要拿回来。”  
“……该不会是守护者指环吧？”  
“守护者指环？哈哈……如果是，你肯给我吗？”基斯好笑地看了看发问者——当然，不是埃洛纳。  
“……当然不行。”坚定然则缺乏气势的回答。  
基斯点了点头，“那么目前就这样了~现任首领先生【转头，朝埃洛纳】——请原谅我不知道你是第几代首领……我的档案问题确认好了吧？”  
埃洛纳点头：“是的。”  
所有人——也许不是所有人，但至少是举枪举得很累了的黑西装众，摈住了呼吸，  
“刚才失礼了，前辈。”埃洛纳露出了绝称不上有歉意的表情。  
黑西装众同时收枪。基斯不禁在心里感叹了一小下——真是训练有素……  
“我可以将你这句话视为认可吗？”基斯犀利的问。需要明确的认可才行——否则很有可能命丧枪下。“话说你到底是第几代首领？”  
埃洛纳举起右手，张开手指。  
“第五代？！”基斯用看鬼的眼神看着他。  
“是第五十代……”埃洛纳扶住了他那美丽的额。  
你要理解……我是从第十代那时代过来的啊小子……基斯的面部表情顺利地转化为囧字样。


End file.
